Some Like It Hot
by edwardsouthernbella
Summary: Part two in the Detectiveward series. After surviving a psychopath's terror, Edward and Bella are now engaged, but danger looms on the horizon. Carlisle plots his revenge alongside Rose, the new member of the dance troupe. What measures will they take to destroy their love? How close will they get in their relentless pursuit?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Bliss**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**Welcome to part two in the Detectiveward series! I hope you all are as excited as I am. There are some interesting twists coming up for Bella and Edward. Thank you to Kitty Masen for her excellent beta skills. Are you all ready?**

It seemed as if the entire city of Seattle was in shock when the citizens read the front headline of the newspaper:

**"Department of Law Enforcement Commissioner Voltouri Arrested on Charges of Forgery."**

Detective Tyler Banks escorted him into the main police department with a look of satisfaction on his face. Carlisle implicated him when he was questioned by one of the investigators. At first he was not sure that the signatures on the checks were fraudulent, but he quickly changed the story in the hopes that he could have a lesser charge. His attorney was going to file a motion with the court in order to have the felony charges changed to a misdemeanor. While he could not give Carlisle a definitive yes, it would not hurt them to try.

"I need you to get in contact with an associate of mine. His name is Royce King, and he works for the parks and recreation commission. It is important for me to talk to him because he might be able to help me with bail money."

"I can do that. Why hasn't Esme found a way to help you? She could use the house as collateral."

"She still will not talk to me, and I highly doubt she'd want to go to a bondsman. It would be too embarrassing for her since she believes she has a social standing to keep."

"Then I will certainly get in touch with Mr. King for you. You will hear back from me in the next few days."

While he was taken back to his cell, Carlisle had an evil idea. He knew Esme would be desperate to avoid any more shame from this situation. No one would want to know about her gambling addiction. Her parents passed away years ago, and they left Edward a large trust fund in the amount of several millions. He took ownership of it when he turned twenty one. Since it was his money now, he could spend it however he wished. What if Esme begged for the money from her son to cover his bail? It was highly unlikely that he would give her a dime, but imagining her pleading for the money was more than worth it. He chuckled darkly to himself as the heavy bars of his cell clinked into place.

-SLIH-

Edward and Bella were in their own blissful world at the Sunset Resort. True to his word, he spoiled her as often as possible, lavishing her with all of his undivided attention. Making meals together took on a new connotation since they now had time to leisurely cook. This morning, she collected all of the necessary ingredients to make French toast.

He came behind her as she stirred the batter, placing his hands on her hips. Thankfully, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail so he had full access to her neck.

"That smells almost as delicious as you do, baby."

He placed soft, feather light kisses along her skin, which made it difficult for her to concentrate. His hands moved further up to the strap of her slip, pulling it down with his nimble fingers.

"I won't be able to make breakfast for us if you keep that up."

"It's hard to control myself around you, especially when you are wearing this and nothing else."

She set down the whisk and turned to face him. His hands were palming her ass.

"Detective Cullen," she replied as she ran one finger over his bare chest, "everything about you tempts me. Don't ever doubt how you affect me."

She placed her hands around his neck and her lips on his. Their bodies crashed together as their kissed deepened. His tongue darted out and licked her mouth. She moaned out as she parted her lips, granting him access to taste her. It was all mint and something innately Bella. This was his addiction, and he never wanted to be rehabilitated. She stopped long enough to catch her breath.

"It is so easy to get tangled up in you," she said as he rained kisses on her face.

Their eyes met as he pulled his face back.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"And I love you, Edward. I know you have to be hungry."

"Honestly, my hunger for you will never diminish, but for now, French toast sounds good."

They finished making breakfast together, and she took out the plates and silverware. Always the gentleman, he pulled out the chair for her.

"Thank you again for bringing me here. I can't recall the last time I felt as relaxed as I do now."

"This is only the beginning, baby. The best is really yet to come. Would you like to get your swimsuit back on and go down to the lake this morning?"

"I wanted to do that this morning," she said in between a bite of food. "I know we just became engaged, but how soon would you like for us to get married?"

He set his fork down and contemplated that subject for a few moments. In all honestly, if she agreed to it, eloping was his first choice, and the sooner the better.

"I don't know how you are going to feel about this, Bella, but I want to talk it over with you. How do you feel about eloping?"

She took a swallow of her coffee before she responded.

"I have to admit the thought has entered my mind a time or two. If the natural progression of our relationship had not been interrupted, I believe we would have been married years ago. How soon do you want to do this?"

"I want for us to be married as soon as possible, but I also want to give you the honeymoon you deserve, baby. Like any other life event, I guess we will still have some planning to do."

"Yes we do, but I think I'd rather talk over the finer details with you while lying by the lake."

He could not agree any more on that.

-SLIH-

Rose King was stuck in a dead end job, working odd hours in Macy's Department Store. She had her degree in dance from the University of Washington, but she lost her dream job to her ex best friend. Needless to say, the anger inside had grown over time. Standing outside of the dressing room, she heard one of the patrons gushing over the magnificent Bella Swan and her marvelous performance the other night. She was sick of hearing all of this praise over her. The plastic hanger that was in her hands was soon broken into two pieces. Rose walked away from the women's department to take a break.

Upstairs in the employee lounge she pulled out her cell phone. Her boyfriend, Emmett, was a true catch, even if he did have a few oddities. He moved the William Shatner poster out of the bathroom finally. The first time she saw it hanging in there, she nearly jumped out of her skin. It was fairly easy to manipulate him. Sex was always the key, and he was always a sucker for it.

While she waited for him to answer the phone, Rose looked down on the table to see the daily newspapers strewn across it. She fingered through them and came to the lifestyle section. Of course there was a huge article on Bella, including a picture of her in all her glory.

"Five out of five stars my ass," she mumbled to herself.

Emmett never picked up on the other line, so she hung up, hoping to talk to him later. With the exception of him, she always felt like it was her against the world. She was never good enough for her parents, teachers, or employers. Glancing down at her watch, it appeared that her ten minute break was over. It was time to return to her personal hell of marking tags with clearance prices just so some old woman could get her extra twenty percent discount. To say the least, customer service was not the area where Rose shined.

-SLIH-

"Stop, please, that tickles!"

Edward always loved hearing her laugh and feeling her body squirm when he ticked Bella. Her muscles were subtly defined, and he found that very sexy. It gave him another reason to keep his hands on her. They were presently in the lake, and it all began when she splashed water all over him, unexpectedly. Playing with her was so much fun for him. This is the way life was for them in college. Fortunately, they never lost this part of their relationship over time.

"What if I don't want to stop, baby? You didn't ask me to stop that last night."

"Okay, okay, you win. I won't splash you anymore."

He moved his hands to his hair to brush it out of his face and she adjusted her top. After a quick glance around the premises, she untied the back of it and proceeded to flash him. That was unexpected.

"You little vixen," he said as she grabbed her body and crushed her to his chest. He desperately pulled the thin straps around her neck to tie them back into a knot.

They were laughing hard now, and after it was tied back, he placed his hands on her face.

"There are not enough words to describe how much I love you, Bella. I'm just glad no one got an eyeful of you."

"What would you have done if some guy had seen me?"

"It all depends on his reaction, honestly. Although, I would have told him, in no uncertain terms, that you belong to me."

"Would you have kissed me?"

He looked up into the sky.

"You mean like this…"

Her hands were in his hair as his mouth sought hers in a deep kiss. Her tongue met his, allowing him another taste of his girl. The need, the ever present need, was growing. His controlling nature was coming out more the further he reached his arms around her body.

"I want you…now" he groaned as he ran his lips over her damp skin. Every movement of his mouth caused her to shiver in response. He liked that only he could have this effect on her.

"Ed…Edward, I want you, but I want to try something."

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"What is running through that deviant mind of yours, baby?"

"I'll show you just how deviant my mind is when we get over to the hammock I saw near our cabin. It's secluded just enough for me to have my wicked way with you."

She dashed out of the water, laughing, knowing that she left him standing in the lake with a considerable erection. It would be only a few moments before he came charging after her, and she counted on this. While he had remarkable physical strength, Bella was confident in her speed, at least to make it back to the cabin ahead of him.

But Edward was up on her before she reached her destination. He caught her from behind and lifted her up in the air before he threw her over his shoulder.

"You know you have to finish what you started back there in the lake."

"I intend on doing that and so much more, baby."

There was a cloth hammock tied between two old evergreens. Carefully, he slid her body down his and into it. He took her hand and placed it over his hard cock.

"This is all because of you."

She reached inside his trunks and grabbed him hard. She was fanning the flames of desire with her every touch. Before she could take them down, he gently pushed her on her back and wasted no time in untying the strings of her bikini. He tossed the pieces aside and crawled over her body. She was on full display for him. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

"Should I tease you till you come, sweetheart?"

That was the last thing she wanted right now. Once she felt his hard, thick cock in her hands, she wanted him to fuck her till she passed out. The things he did with his mouth were driving her insane. His fingers left a trail of heat in their wake as he caressed her skin. Slowly he moved them down to her aching pussy but only to brush them over her clit.

"I need…I need…"

"I know what you need, baby. It's just a matter of when I'll give it to you."

He touched her folds very lightly, enough to determine how wet she was.

"Niagara Falls has nothing on you right now."

He lifted his finger to his mouth, and then he questioned how long he would be able to resist taking her. She _was_ moaning for more, and what kind of gentleman would he be if her denied her the pleasure of their lovemaking?

"Is this what you want?"

His fingers dipped into her pussy, gliding in and out.

"Oooohhhhh yes…yes."

He studied her face as he slid in a third finger, and he eyes flashed open.

"That…that…uuuggghhhh"

She was teetering on the brink now, getting closer with every breath she took. The swinging motion of the hammock combined with his fingers was becoming too much for her to handle.

"I love watching your sweet pussy fuck my fingers…oh what is that I feel?"

His fingers began to move more quickly as she came on them. He wanted to feel that tightness around his cock. His lips moved back to her neck, and he sucked on her pulse point.

"Edward, fuck me."

He adjusted his position slightly so he could slide into her pussy in one swift motion. Seconds later, she felt him coming deep inside, filling her completely. It was ecstasy for them, their needs being met through each other. Her hips began grinding faster against his as their momentum picked up. This time around, her orgasm hit her fast and hard. He felt every clench of her walls and it made his cock ache more. He thrust a few more times a deep as possible before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The waves of pleasure ran through his body like an electrical bolt. They lay together, holding each other tightly.

"I never knew how much I loved hammocks," she said.

"Perhaps we should look into buying one for our new place. You never know when the occasion will…arise."

Their foreheads were touching as they began to get lost in another passionate kiss.

-SLIH-

Rose finally arrived home after seven, and she was her usual exhausted self. As soon as her key was in the door lock, Emmett walked over to let her in the house. She took he shoes off and collapsed on the lumpy sofa.

"Did you have a tough day, Rose?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He pulled her into his arms and she inhaled his cologne.

"Can we just order some pizza and watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you sure you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

She brushed her hair out of her face as well as the stray tear that fell down her cheek.

"I forgot to take a security tag off a customer's dress, and, when she walked out of the door, the alarm went off. The dye pack exploded, and I was blamed for the incident."

She began to choke on her words when Emmett sat in front of her.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I know that you would never have done this intentionally."

"I just wish she and my manager believed that. He wrote me up, Em. I don't know how much longer I can take working there."

"Don't you have an audition this week? You mentioned it to me."

"Yes. I am going to have an interview with Philip Koger. He's the manager of the belly dancing troupe."

His brows went together while he thought about this.

"I know that guy. I met him a few weeks ago when Edward and I were working on the stalker case. That reminds me…Edward's girlfriend is one of the dancers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her name is Bella Swan. He bought an engagement ring for her last week. They have been in love for years and now he want to marry her."

Rose stood up and felt the air leave her lungs. Why did his partner have to be involved with _her?_ She grabbed her purse from the couch quickly. He was getting up from the floor as she went to search for her shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"I..I need to get out for a little while, Em. I need some fresh air."

"What about dinner and a movie?"

She walked over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I've lost my appetite all of a sudden. Why don't you go ahead and eat without me. I won't be gone long."

She walked out of the door, in a hurry to get in her car to drive anywhere. Emmett, on the other hand, did not recognize his girlfriend for a few minutes. She had never reacted this way before in the time they had known each other. What was it about their discussion that upset her? He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Since she was gone for now, he would just make a sandwich and watch some television tonight.

-LISTP-

Bella kept looking at her ring. Her fiancé had excellent taste in jewelry, among other things. The facets caught the light perfectly, and it was unlike any other ring she had seen before. It was a bit extravagant, but, as she thought about it, so was their love for each other. She was waiting on the bed for him, curled up like a cat.

Edward walked in, his eyes shining with the look of love for her. He was only wearing a pair of black boxer shorts. The sight of him made her feel a rush of moisture between her legs.

"You are too sexy for your own good," she said as he walked closer.

"Bella, you are one to talk, but aren't you just a little worn out from today's activities?"

A look of genuine concern was on his face now. He was always concerned about his girl's well-being because she was his life. He would move mountains for her if that is what made her happy.

"I feel wonderful, Edward. Today was perfect, and I could not ask for more."

"It's getting late, and nothing would be better than to watch you fall asleep in my arms."

She got up off the bed, and he pulled the blankets down for them. She lay down first after she turned off the light. He climbed in behind her, spooning her body next to his. A deep contended sigh escaped her mouth.

"I take it that you are content, baby?"

"Beyond content. I wish I could think of a better word to describe how blissful I feel."

"You've already said more than enough. Sweet dreams, beautiful. I love you"

He placed soft kisses on her shoulder and neck as she drifted off.

"I love you, too."

It was blissful for him as well.

**I hope you all like the first chapter! Please let know your thoughts and musings. The next chapter will be up soon. I love you all! XXOO**


	2. Chapter 2 Cars and Interruptions

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**You all are super awesome! I appreciate your support and love for my fics. To my friend and awesome beta, Kitty Masen, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am so glad you are on this journey with me, as well as my readers. Y'all ready for more?**

"I don't want to go back to Seattle, Edward."

Bella was waiting for him to get into the car presently.

"Do you seriously think I want to take you away from here?'

He sat down in the driver's seat and placed the key in the ignition. There was something about her words that struck him.

"You said you did not want to go back to Seattle, but you did not call it home."

She was absolutely certain he would notice that small detail. One of the many things she loved about her man was that he never missed the important things.

"My home is wherever you are, Edward. The reason I don't want to return is for purely selfish ones. Sharing you is not high on my list of priorities."

The smirk on his face went straight to her heart.

"Bella, please believe me when I say that you own me. I only leave for work in order to come back to you."

His mouth brushed over her knuckles. Her ring sparkled in the sunlight coming through the windshield.

"This ring was always meant to be on your finger, baby. It looks perfect."

"Since it is a symbol of your love for me, so it is perfect, Edward."

They rode for several miles in a comfortable silence. Occasionally, she would look over at him and lick her lips.

"When was the last time I sucked your cock while you drove?"

His eyes snapped down to see her small delicate fingers trailing little circles along his thigh. She unzipped his jeans and it took everything she had to keep from devouring him that moment. Sliding the seat belt a bit off her shoulder she leaned her body over into his lap.

"Yes, baby, oh yes."

It brought her immense pleasure to take him into her mouth inch by inch. He felt perfect as she drew her head up and down. He was trying to focus on the road because this could become too much for him to handle. He gripped the wheel tightly with one hand and placed the other on her head to guide her. She enthusiastically hallowed her cheeks to pull him in as far as possible. Making him come was her goal, and she would not stop unless he asked.

"Fuck…your mouth…uuuggghhh."

Edward never wanted her to stop, to let her get her fill of him. His hand was in her thick hair, slightly pulling it.

"Please don't stop...fuck…I'm gonna come."

One last swirl of her tongue was all it took. She swallowed everything he had to give her as it shot down her throat. His moans filled the car as he fought against closing his eyes. Languidly, she cleaned him with a long drag of her tongue and tucked him back into his pants.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said, stealing a glance at her.

"And you'll never know how much I wanted to do that."

She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"When we get home, Bella, I intend on spreading your legs apart on the firs flat surface I can find. Consider yourself forewarned."

His words went straight to her already soaked pussy.

-SLIH-

Esme was wearing one of her dresses that made her feel empowered, or at least it gave her that illusion. It was a lambswool plaid shift dress that came from Brooks Brothers. If nothing else, her mother had given her an education in the finer art of dressing well. Sitting here in the waiting area of the correction facility, Esme focused on how she prepared herself for this battle. She had never been in this situation before…visiting a potential felon while he awaits trial.

Their lawyer, Chris, contacted her on Carlisle's behalf since she was still not talking to her husband. He wanted her to meet with them to talk about bail options. She was absolutely opposed to helping him, especially if he raised the issue of a bail bondsman. That was a hard limit for her. What other options did they have for her?

A heavy door opened and Chris walked in with his briefcase in hand.

"Hello Esme. I am glad you decided to join us. How are you doing today?"

"Good morning, Chris. I am fine, but I will be far better once I can leave this place."

"Your husband shares the same sentiment. I hope we can come to an agreement about getting him back home where he belongs."

She had to bite her tongue after hearing that remark. If he was released, he could go stay with who ever as far as she was concerned. The door to their house was not open to him.

A correctional officer came into the room and let them know that visitation time had begun. They followed the bulky, intimidating man into a larger room where Carlisle was waiting at a table. Another officer was standing behind him. He stood up to shake his attorney's hand and to greet her.

"You are looking well, Esme," he said with a cold disdain.

"I wish I could say that orange suits you, Carlisle, but…"

Chris opened his briefcase to search through his documents.

"We need to come to a peaceable compromise," he said as he looked between them.

"What is this so called option that you two want me to think about now?"

For the first time this morning, Carlisle had a smile on his face.

"Our son has a trust fund courtesy of your parents. I am giving you an option, my dear wife. Either you get the money from him or I will let everyone know about your secret. The ball is in your court."

"That's blackmail!" She stood up as she nearly screamed at him. "He won't talk to me, and…and…" He would not get the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"It's as plain as black and white. Either you help me or I'll ruin you."

"Esme, this is the best option for him. Since you refused to use the house for collateral, the only other person who has offered assistance is one of his business partners, Royce King."

Her eyes narrowed as he continued to talk.

"The judge set the amount at two million dollars, and Royce can give us one hundred thousand. Please set aside your feelings and remember that the community would love to see you giving your husband support. It makes you look as if you think he's guilty if you leave him here."

She wanted to slap the ridiculous smile off their faces.

"So now it's my fault? Is that what you are insinuating?"

"No, Esme, I believe that, in order for us to win this case, getting Carlisle out would be extremely beneficial. You might want to consider his offer."

She snatched her purse and began to walk away from them. The conversation was over, but she knew Carlisle could back up that threat with action.

-SLIH-

"Hey, Rose, wake up. I want to say bye before I leave."

She came in late last night after he fell asleep on the couch. When he made it back to bed, she was sleeping.

"I'm sorry, Emmett," she said as she rolled over to face him. "Wow. You look really handsome today. I'm sorry about last night."

"It's alright, honey, you had a bad day. Are you working tonight?"

She rubbed her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Um, no I'm only working from ten till four today, so I should be here when you get home. What do you have planned?"

"My partner, Ed, and his girlfriend are coming back into town and I wanted to invite them over for dinner. "

"Um…um…I don't think that would be a good idea. I…I want to spend tonight alone with you to make up for last night. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm glad I didn't call him yet."

Rose sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her conflicting feelings of anger toward Bella and her love for him were tearing her apart. She was unsure of how to navigate this situation. As long as he did not question why she disliked her, everything between them would be fine. She would not allow her to come into their home.

"Thank you for understanding, Em. When you get back, I'll have dinner waiting and we can listen to some music."

"That sounds great. I have to go now, but call me if you need to talk. Love you."

"Love you, too."

She laid her head back on the pillow after he left the bedroom. Tomorrow morning, she was going to have her audition. She was going to do well because she knew she had a flawless routine. Except for last night, she practiced every free moment that she had. Rose closed her eyes and visualized herself dancing on the stage. Her feet moved quickly, her body was limber. Any one that saw her applauded and demanded more from her. With that image burned into her brain, she got up from bed and headed into the bathroom.

-SLIH-

After the front door was closed, his mouth was all over, and his hands were busy removing her clothes. Bella was a hot, panting mess against the wall. He was moving his tongue down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. Her bra and panties had been discarded. The sexual tension was building since he came in her mouth, but he wanted to wait till they got home. When he bit down on her nipple, she screamed his name.

"I like hearing that, baby…let's see if I can make you do that again."

He placed a finger deep in her pussy, dragging it in and out. His tongue flickered over her heard nipples, causing her to whimper. Being submissive to his every want was exactly what she wanted. One of her hands was grabbing his hair and the other one was traveling down to her clit.

"What is this that we have here?"

He looked up into her lust filled brown eyes and smiled.

"Do you want to watch me rub my clit?"

With a simple nod of his head, she began touching herself. He was captivated by the movement of her finger and the urge to taste her. This was more than enough to motivate him to kiss down her stomach and over her hip. The pace of her breathing grew faster as he blew on her clit.

"Ohhh…Ohhh…fuck."

She reached her hand around his head to bring it closer to her pussy. He parted her folds and barely brushed his tongue over her wet flesh. Quickly, she was becoming consumed by the raging fire.

"More…more"

He responded to her command by flicking his tongue faster over her and into her pussy. She was not the only one who wanted more. The combination of all these sensations was overwhelming her rapidly.

"Fuck my face till you come, Bella."

He buried his tongue as far as he could when she let go. Greedily, he drank in all of her cum as she squirted on him. She cried his name repeatedly as she fisted his hair. The force of her orgasm made her legs wobble. He pulled his face back and pulled her trembling body into his arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too." He said as he placed soft kisses on her face and stroked her hair.

"Please take me to bed, Edward. I know we need to unpack, but it can wait until we are done ravishing each other."

"How could I ever refuse your offer?"

He stood up and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. After he set her on the bed, there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Excuse me for a moment while I get rid of this person."

He left the bedroom and walked to the door. The sound of a woman's voice came from the other side, a voice he recognized. In one swift move, he opened the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, Edward? I need to talk to you."

"It's not the best time, no."

She pushed her way through and sat down on the couch.

"I won't be here long because I'm sure I have interrupted your time alone with _her_."

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you are going to talk that way about the woman I am going to marry, then you can leave now." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you just completely lost your mind, son?"

She was not taking his news very well.

"No I have not, Mom, and I don't give a damn about your opinion. Now you can either leave or tell me whatever you wanted to say."

"Your father was arrested because he had some fraudulent checks. I need to get money for him to be released. He wants you to give us some of the money from your trust fund."

Edward did not know whether to laugh uncontrollably or to be appalled by his parents. Apparently, his dad was as low as any other common crook, and his mom was desperate for help.

"I thought you and dad were not getting along? The two of you have more than enough money. You can sell his car if necessary, but you're not getting anything from me. This is payback for the hell you put Bella through."

"Please listen to me. Carlisle is blackmailing me, and, if you help me, then he can't hurt me."

He took a long hard look at Esme. She had become a shadow of the mother he knew so long ago.

"I have the feeling that this is between you and dad. Forgive me, but I don't want any involvement in this." He went to the door and opened it as wide as possible. "You need to leave now, mom, because my fiancée is waiting in bed for me."

She got up off the couch and walked outside without saying goodbye to him. Their eyes never met. As she got into her car, one thought registered in her mind. Carlisle's Aston Martin would be worth a good amount of money, perhaps one hundred thousand dollars?

He stood in the den for a few moments before going back to the bedroom. The conversation he had with his mom had left a sour taste in his mouth. He made a vow to himself that he would never treat Bella the way his dad treated his mom. As he turned to leave the room, he heard a crying noise.

"Bella?"

He found her in the middle of the bed with her face in her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She curled up into his embrace as soon as he was beside her. His hands felt good as he rubbed them up and down her back.

"These aren't sad tears, Edward. I'm so proud of you for how you stood up to your mom. Knowing that we are going to be married thrills me to no end."

He took her face into his hands and brought his mouth closer. He saw her close her brown eyes before he caressed her lips slowly, delicately. Her taste was divine, succulent. Their bodies almost melted together. She moved her lips away to let them roam over his neck.

"You are all the woman that I will ever need. I cannot wait until we are married."

"Neither can I. Now…where were we before your mom interrupted us?"

"I think I was moments away from taking you."

She let out a soft giggle as he tickled her sides. That was music to his ears.

"Bella, you are so beautiful when you smile. I live for that."

He started taking off his clothes as she lay on her side, curled up like a kitten. It seemed he could not undress quickly enough. The curve of her ass was tempting him, so he pulled her body next to his once he lay down. While he was running his hand over her luscious body, she let out a deep moan. There was no end to how her man could pleasure her.

"I can't wait any longer, Edward. Take my body and don't take your time."

She looked over her shoulder at him through her lashes. While she wanted to be submissive to him, the truth of the matter was that she had him wrapped around her finger. Anything she wanted, he was more than willing to give other her. She pushed her leg up higher to expose her wet pussy, and he pressed his cock into her. He was overwhelmed with her warmth and her tightness.

Bella rocked her hips against him, reveling in how deep he was inside her. He would pull out almost completely, but only to thrust in and fill her up once more. His teeth were grazing over her neck, his tongue licking at her plum scented skin. The tension was growing as he claimed what was his with every thrust. Within the blink of an eye, she felt a wave of intense pleasure move over her body. The feeling of her body shattering in his arms made his cock ache for release. As much as he did not want this to end, he pushed in as deep as possible and came hard.

The only noise in the room was the sound of their deep breaths. Bella turned over after he gently pulled out and wrapped her arms around his body. They held each other for several minutes, not allowing the other to let go yet. He rolled her over on her back and stared into her eyes.

"Did you know that you are positively glowing right now?"

"It's all because of you, Edward. I can never say no to you."

She lifted her head up to press her lips to his. He placed his hands behind her head to cradle it as he laid her back onto the pillow. Their kisses became more intense as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Too soon, he broke away, but he continued by nibbling on her ear.

"Take a shower with me, baby. Then we can have a quiet dinner."

"I think I need one after you wore me out."

"I think it's the other way around. You were the one who made come in the car."

A slightly smug look came over her face.

"I might have to do that again if I feel the…urge."

"Are you feeling playful again?"

They were both in a sitting position now.

"That remains to be seen, Detective. The sooner you join me in the shower, the sooner you'll have your answer."

She stood up and headed for the bathroom. He was enjoying the view from behind, but he needed to get in there with her. The water was running and she was behind the curtain by the time he got in there. Once he pulled it back, he saw her leaning her hands against the wall with her head thrown back. The embers on the fire began to burn as he stepped in and enveloped her in his arms.

"Tell me," he said darkly as he pressed his erection next to her ass, "just how much of an urge are you feeling?"

No words were necessary when she bent over and he slid back inside, fucking her. He was certain he would not last long, so he focused on her.

"Fuck me hard, Edward,"

Immediately, his hand moved to her sensitive clit, and he wasted no time teasing her. Seeing his cock thrusting in and out of her was the ultimate turn on for him. She gave him everything he wanted when she cried his name out and came on his cock. His girl was driving him over the edge with her sensual body. As her orgasm began to slowly diminish, his began to consume him. Her name was the only word that he could coherently say.

He pulled her back up into his arms as soon as he could stand up comfortably. She fit perfectly against his body.

"I thought you would be tired, baby. Are you ok?"

"I caught my second wind once we started talking in bed. I love you deeply and I want to take every opportunity to show you that."

"I love you, Bella, always. "

They finished showering and enjoyed the rest of their evening in each other's arms.

**I would love to know your thoughts about this chapter, you all! Your support and love of this series is amazing! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3 Old Habits

**Chapter 3 Old Habits**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**How are you all enjoying the second fic in the series? I enjoy writing it, and I love reading your reviews! As always, I am grateful for your help, Kitty Masen, because you always make this story better. I love you bunches. Let's go…**

Philip was getting the employment application and W-2 forms ready for the interview. While he was not certain that he was going to find the right person today, it never hurt to be prepared**. **Helooked up as he saw Bella walking down the hall toward his office with a grin on her face.

"Welcome back. I take it that you have a nice trip?"

"It was a wonderful and much needed vacation, but I might need some more timeoff soon."

He looked at her in a confused manner.

"Philip, I'm engaged!"

She raised her left hand to show him the ring on her finger. It was not easy to miss.

"Wow…congratulations are in order then. I am happy for you, Bella."

He gave her a hug.

"How soon are you and Edward thinking about getting married? "

In his mind, he thought this was rather sudden, but it was her business.

"We have not set a date yet, but it will be sooner as opposed to later. Eventually, we are going on a honeymoon, and the date depends on when we can take time off from work."

"Let me know the dates so we can work out a schedule. Honestly, I am not concerned about how much time you take off, Bella."

He walked over to the door and closed it before continuing his conversation.

"You are the best dancer in the troupe, and, if you want to take a few weeks off, than that is fine. I would rather do that instead of losing you."

"Philip, you will not lose me because I'm not going anywhere. When Edward and I make a decision on our honeymoon, you will be the first person I tell. I love being a member of this dance company, and there is no other place I want to be."

"Thank you for the reassurance. Now how do you feel about sitting in on an interview I have this morning?"

"Let me put away my bags, and I will be right back. By the way, what is her name?"

"It's Rose King."

Bella stood by the door, lost in thought for a few minutes. Rose was her roommate from college, as well as her ex best friend. After she was chosen to become one of the dancers in the troupe, they had a falling out. She hardly remembered the details of it. Other than the sour note that Rose left behind on the dresser in the dorm room, they had not communicated since that day. Would she know that Bella was one of the dancers?

"Give me a few minutes, Philip."

She ran down the stairs and into the dressing room. Some of the other girls were in there, getting their practice clothes on when they started to greet her. Her focus quickly turned from Rose to changing into her rehearsal clothes. After she put her bags away, she began to remove her shoes and unsnap her jeans.

"We missed you, Bella. How was your trip?"

"It was…wonderful."

Tanya came closer to see the ring on her finger.

"Are you…engaged?!"

She could not help but smile when she heard that.

"Edward asked the night after we got to the resort. We had dinner overlooking the lake, and he proposed on one knee."

"This is gorgeous, sweetie. Your man did well. He does not have any brothers by chance?"

"No, he's an only child, and he is all mine."

"Congratulations. You have to let me know when you all set a date."

"Don't worry. I will let everyone know when we set a date."

After she was dressed for practice, Bella sat down in a chair and gazed at her ring. She was astounded by the depth of their love for each other. He was her everything and her joy. Eloping was exactly what she wanted to do. In that moment, she made up her mind they would be married as soon as possible. Her heart was settled.

"I'll be upstairs with Philip if you need anything, Tanya. We have some interviews today, but I'll be down soon."

She left the room after grabbing her hip scarf from the dressing table.

-SLIH-

Edward was behind his desk when the booming voice of his partner filled the room.

"How was it?" He smacked him on the back.

"Good morning to you, too, Emmett. Do you care to elaborate?"

"Okay…did you and Bella have a good time on vacation? Did you ask her to marry you? How often did you have-"

"That's enough, Em. We had a great time, I asked her to marry me, and I'm not going to dignify that last question with an answer. I know what you were going to ask me anyhow."

"Maybe I was going to ask you how often you had to stop for directions on the way there."

"Trust me, I know you were not going to ask me about that. What happened here while I was gone? From the looks of things, it appears all hell broke loose."

"Since Aro was arrested, the entire department has been under careful watch. The interim head is Max Weber, but rumor has it that he'll take it over permanently."

Edward sat down at his desk to read his email as Emmett sat across from him.

"Hey man, I know you're busy, but can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Rose has been acting strange lately…kind of distant. Do you think she's cheating?"

He looked at his friend and a touch of guilt.

"If she is, then it's her loss. Give her some time, Em. It could be that she's stressed out over work."

"That reminds me, Ed…she has an audition this morning for Bella's boss. She wants to get back into dancing so she can quit working at Macy's."

"I didn't know she was a belly dancer. Is her last name King?"

"Yeah, and she went to the university. Maybe you and Bella knew her back then?"

"There's a good chance that she was her roommate in college."

Emmett heard his phone ringing.

"We'll talk later, Ed."

He walked out of his office, leaving Edward alone with his thoughts. Rose and Bella were, at one time, best friends during college. Since they reunited, she had not mentioned her name to him. Even when he said the Emmett would be his best man at their wedding, she mentioned asking Tanya to be her maid of honor. Perhaps something occurred when they broke up a few months before graduation. He shuddered just thinking about that period in his life, but he pushed it aside. They were together now, planning their future, and it was going to be splendid.

-SLIH-

Driving around the city was not doing Esme any good. She did not want to have to face Chris this morning, not after the debacle at Edward's house yesterday. He called her yesterday and wanted to arrange another private meeting with her at his office. Now she was sitting in her parked Mercedes in a garage picking at her cardigan. There were other things that she wanted to do instead of talking with a lawyer, but he was certain this could not wait. It was getting much too hot in the car, so she opened the door and got out.

The garage was noisy, uncomfortable. As much as she despised doing this, Esme wanted to get it over with and get on with her day. She made it to the elevator and up to the third floor crosswalk. The door to the firm was the second door down from there. Anxiously, she pulled the door open, stepping into a generic waiting room. The receptionist smiled at her and offered her some coffee.

"Esme, come on back."

Chris motioned for her to follow him into another room. The walls had too many documents on them, and she did not like the feeling of the stiff leather chairs. This could not end son enough for her.

"How are you this morning?"

'I'm fine, but let's get to the heart of the matter. What do you want to talk about now that I'm here?"

"I'm following up on our conversation. Did you speak with your son?"

"I talked with Edward, and he will not help his father. The only bright spot was that he mentioned selling the Aston Martin."

He set down his pen to give her his full attention.

"Finally, we might have something we can agree on since you mentioned the car. I have been in contact with the state treasury department. Washington has a collateral recovery program that will allow us to use it in place of the money for bail. Carlisle needs to be released very soon, Esme. You know it does not look good for someone of his position to be held behind bars. This can have ramifications against you the longer he is detained."

She let out a deep, frustrated sigh. On one hand, she was ready to wash her hands of this situation. If Carlisle were to be out of custody, was it possible he would back off on his threats? He would have his hands full with damage control, as well as preparing for a court case in the future. It was all too much for her to handle; she was confused, lost. The urge to run away was insurmountable.

"Chris, if it's alright with you, go ahead and take the car. I don't need to hear any more about this because I have somewhere I have to be."

"I need to get a few signatures before you leave, Esme. This will only take a few more minutes."

He pulled out a small stack of papers and handed her a pen.

"Wherever you see a small yellow post it, sign your full name next to it. Your husband will truly appreciate this."

She unwillingly took the writing utensil from him. It seemed as if there were far too many post it's on far too many sheets of paper. After she had signed her name multiple times, Chris took the papers to place them in a manila folder. He had a smug look on his face, but she was not going to get in a lengthy discussion with him.

"Will there be anything else today?"

'No, Esme. I will call you when Carlisle is released so that you may be there to welcome him home."

Instead of responding to him verbally, she walked out of the office as fast as her feet could take her. There was a distinct feeling of the air being too tight around her as she dashed across the crosswalk and into the elevator. Once she was in the driver's seat, she let out a sigh of relief. Esme needed an escape, a way to escape the trap that was her depressing life. Immediately, she knew where to go to get her relief. J&M's Café and Cardroom sounded especially inviting as she pulled out of the garage.

-SLIH-

"Philip, I apologize for running a few minutes behind. I had to let Tanya know I was in here for an interview."

"That's not a problem, Bella, and this is Rose King. She will have an audition after we talk with her. Rose, this is Bella Swan."

She lifted her eyes from the application to see her looking better than ever. There was a distinct amount of tension in the room, and Philip noticed it. Bella made the choice to put the past behind her, to be the bigger person.

"It's great to see you again, Rose. We shared the same room in college, Philip."

This was an unexpected twist for her. Why was _she_ in here now? This was between her and the producer. Her nerves were already stretched thinly before her rival walked into the room. After scribbling her signature, she handed the clipboard back to him.

Bella breezed over to the chair next to him. She had everything that Rose lacked…confidence, serenity, and authentic talent. It was rather unfortunate that Rose had not reached the point of accepting this fact. While it was true that she had received her degree in dance, her heart was not always in it, but this had to be better than working at Macy's.

"Rose, from your resume, it appears that you have not danced professionally before. What do you believe qualifies you for a position with the troupe?"

"I have determination, and when I want something, nothing will stop me from getting it."

"Can you be more specific?"

"You need another dancer to fill a position. I've practiced more in the past few months that I have in years. When you see me dance, there will be no doubt that you'll want me."

"That remains to be seen. The women that are members of the troupe all get along well. The have found a way to work with each other and to learn choreography together. What are you going to bring to this ensemble?"

She was quiet for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts.

"Philip, I want to be the next shining star. I'll work with the other dancers to make us even better."

There was something about her that he did not like, but he could not put his finger on it.

"Rose, I have one question…why are you returning to this now?"

The sound of her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Bella, I want to make a career change, and I want to use my degree. You of all people should understand that."

She gave her a fake smile.

"Let's go on downstairs to the stage and you can show us your routine."

The three of them exited his office and went down the hall. Once they were downstairs, Philip sat down in the audience next to Bella. They watched with rapt attention as she began her audition. He leaned into her to ask a question.

"Do you genuinely like her?"

"That's a difficult answer to give. You know that she was going to audition for the spot that I was chosen for right before graduation."

"Really? Why did she not show up for it?"

"According to a letter she left for me, it was my fault. I gave her the wrong location because I was trying to sabotage her. The venue was changed at the last minute, and she did not get the correct information. It was easy to pass the blame onto me. Honestly, Rose has always been a tad bit irresponsible."

They sat back, watching her. As much as he wanted to dislike Rose, she was the best dancer he had seen in the interviews in the past week. He could tell that she was determined, even if she was not nearly as good as Bella was.

"I hate to tell you this, but she's the best one I have seen so far. Three other women auditioned while you were gone. So far, Rose is the best one. Do you think it's possible that she has changed since college?"

She closed her eyes as she began to think about this fact. They had been close for years, and she missed the kinship they shared. Things only soured between them right after she split up with Edward. Her personality changed overnight. Was it possible, though, for Rose to be a different person now? Only time would tell the truth.

"Ultimately, the decision is yours. If she is the best one you have seen thus far, go ahead and hire her, Philip. I need you to know that I will keep my distance from her for now."

"I can fully understand that, Bella. I'll keep my eye on her."

When the music came to an end, they were both relieved it was over.

-SLIH-

"…and that was how her audition went this morning. I don't know how confortable I am going to be with her in my life again."

Bella and Edward were finishing up dinner, as well as a conversation about her day.

"I would tell Philip about anything that she does that is questionable. It is highly doubtful that he would want to lose the best dancer in the company over something that he can prevent. Your talent speaks for itself, baby."

As he stood up, he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

'I'm going to put the dishes away since you cooked. Thank you."

He always managed to help her see the better part of herself. The anxiety of being in the presence of Rose was dissipating finally. Edward was far too tempting as he stood in the kitchen in his black trousers and shirt. He only wore the color black; it suited his personality. As she stared at him, an idea started to form in her mind. It was absolutely necessary for her to show him the depth of her love.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a few minutes. Why don't you wait in the bed room for me?"

"That sounds fine, Bella. Don't make me wait too long."

The sound of his voice made her weak in the knees. He could recite the telephone book and she would be captivated. As she made her way to the back of the house, Bella looked through a few bags in the closet and took out a recent purchase. A wave of excitement ran through her body as she walked into the bathroom. It was important for her to give him enough time to finish in the kitchen and to wait for her to come out. She slipped off her jeans and fitted shirt in exchange for something more suggestive. A white baby doll slip that had a closure in the middle of the bust and black embroidery on the cups. The matching panties also repeated the embroidered pattern. She felt spectacular in this.

Edward had left the kitchen with a book in his hand. His girl was up to something, no doubt about that. He would simply sit back on the bed an peruse the preface to The Science of Sherlock Holmes. The room was quiet for several more minutes, which lead him to wonder if she was okay. As he was setting the book down on the bed, he heard the door knob twisting. There she was, standing in the doorway with one hand on the frame and one on her hip.

He let out a long held breath of air as he drank in the sight of his fiancée.

"Detective Cullen, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

She had wanted to say that to him for some time.

"Why don't you come over and find out for yourself?"

She sauntered toward him and cupped his growing erection once she was in front of him.

"If it is a gun, then I would have to say it's cocked and loaded. I wonder when it might go off?"

One of his hands moved to her panties. He traced a finger directly down the middle of it.

"I can't say for certain about the gun, but I'm sure something will get off soon."

They shared a growing need for each other. He led her to the bed and she helped remove his clothes. Their eyes were glued to each other, and the anticipation was building. She sat on her knees as he set the clothes aside.

"I am never going to be get my fill of you, Bella."

He lay next to her, running his hands over her supple body. As he lifted her chin, their lips crashed together in a deep kiss, tongues meeting, exploring each other's mouths. He moved over to her cheek, then toward her ear.

"I want to make love to you," he said in between kisses.

His lips were pressing harder on her collarbone, and she wanted him to mark her. As much as she initially wanted this to be soft and slow, the pace of his movements was making her want more. His hand moved the strap off her shoulder to expose more of her sweet flesh to his greedy mouth. He wanted her naked in his arms so he wasted no time in removing the other strap.

"Baby, this needs to be removed now along with this scrap of fabric that covers your sexy ass."

She lifted her arms as he pulled it over her. The he pulled her panties down her smooth legs.

"I think you need to drop those boxers, too. I need to have full access to your cock."

Happily, he removed them, giving her an eyeful of his erection. She wanted him between her lips. Getting up on her hands and knees, she crawled in his direction on her hands and knees. Once her mouth was around his shaft, he guided her head as she moved up and down over it.

"I love watching you suck my cock," he grunted out. "Fuck me with your mouth."

Edward felt the familiar fire burning with in as she alternated her pattern. She would suck him slowly, to the point of almost stopping, but, almost immediately, she would pick up her pace. It was almost maddening. He wanted to know if he could have the same effect on her as she did this.

"Get on my face while you suck me."

Once she pulled his cock out of her mouth, she responded to his request with a devious grin. Once he was on his back in the bed, she laid her body over his and began to take him back into her mouth. He made circles around her pussy with his tongue while he rubbed her clit with his finger. Automatically, her hips began to move as he pressed his lips further into her. The sensation of her nails dragging over his thighs was incredible. He moved his mouth to her clit and began sucking it.

"Fuck," she mewled as she lifted her lips from his shaft briefly.

He wanted to make her come, and he knew that blowing on her wet pussy would make her scream his name. Her taste, her essence was addictive, and if he did not stop soon, he would come in her mouth. He spread her folds apart and blew on them lightly before plunging his tongue inside deeply.

"Oh…oh..Ed-Edward…ooohhhh."

The words tumbled out of her mouth as her body was rocked by the force of her orgasm. He could feel her panting against his skin as the waves shook her body. Her hand was gripping tightly around his aching cock, almost too tightly, and he needed a release soon. Gently, he moved her body off his. Her chest was still heaving as she was trying to even out her breathing.

"Bella, you are captivating when you come. I need to see that look on your face when I take you. Are you ready?"

"Please don't hesitate because I want you buried balls deep inside of me."

He took his cock in his hand and pressed into her pussy, taking her legs over his shoulder. His thrusts were shallow at first, but they became deeper. He looked into her eyes, their connection becoming even stronger in this moment. Placing his hands under her ass, he lifted her up higher to touch that one spot.

"Harder…please harder," she begged.

He was enthralled with every feature on her face. Her tongue moved out to lick her lips. Her eyes would start to flutter as he went deeper. The image of her sucking his cock went across his mind. It would take much to make him come.

"Give it to me, baby. Drench my cock in your cum. Let me control you."

She lost herself as her orgasm exploded inside, and he came seconds later. The sensation of her walls clenching him tighter made him fall over the edge. His body stilled for the briefest of seconds before he fucked her as fast as he could. As she started to come down from her high, their eyes met in a lover's tender gaze. He placed several soft kissed on her calves before moving her legs down.

Bella sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I need you more than words could ever express," she cried softly into his ear. "I love you with an unyielding passion, Edward."

His arms were wrapped tightly around her shaking frame.

"Sweetheart, I love you with all of my heart. I just want to hold you now.

He placed his hands on the sides of her face. A few tears were about to fall down her cheeks.

"What are the tears for, baby?"

"I wish we were married right now."

He softly kissed her lips, wanting nothing more than to assure her they would be married soon.

"You will be Mrs. Edward Cullen soon. I promise we won't wait much longer."

"Can we set a date?"

"Let me see how busy Emmett is this weekend. Do you still want Tanya as your maid of honor?"

"You mean we can get married this weekend?"

"If that is what you want, then I will do my best to get a minister. I want us to be married as soon as possible, too. I want you to be my wife."

She placed her lips over his in a searing kiss. The thought of becoming his wife in a few days thrilled her immensely.

"I will talk to Tanya tomorrow," she replied after they broke from the kiss.

"Then it's settled. Come and join me under the sheets, baby. I want to hold you as you sleep."

She curled up into his embrace contently, and he kissed her softly on her face as she drifted to sleep.

**Who hates Rose? And poor Esme…old habits die hard. A wedding is coming up soon! I love you all, and please leave me your thoughts! XXOO**


	4. Chapter 4 Under the Stars

**Chapter 4 Under the Stars**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**Hello dear readers and friends! I am glad you all are reading the series. Here is a huge thank you to my fabulous beta, Kitty Masen. You always add just the thing to this story. Away we go…**

"The state is taking ownership of your Aston Martin for the duration of the time through the trial. We'll win over the jury by portraying you as the victim in Aro's plot to have access to drugs and prostitutes. It will all be over in a few months and your life will be back to normal."

If looks could kill, Carlisle would be on death row.

"Why is the state taking ownership of my car?"

He stood up and glared at his lawyer.

"That bitch was supposed to get the fucking money from her son. What the hell went wrong?"

The guards rushed over to the table, pulling him back down into the seat, handcuffing him.

"If you have another outburst, we are going to place you in confinement."

Chris smoothed the front of his suit.

"I am running out of options, Carlisle. It's either that or you have to stay here until the trial begins. I am sure that you don't want to spend another moment behind bars."

"Give me a couple of days, Carlisle. The paperwork for the car has to be filled out and approved. Once they give me the green light, then I can arrange for you to be let out of here."

His lawyer opened his briefcase and slid the file back into it.

"I appreciate all of your help, and I expect another visit within the next few days. By the way, did Esme take the news well?"

"She signed the papers in a hurry, as if she did not care. Your wife does not appear to have much concern about you."

"Her support for me has always been less than impressive, but I'll take care of her as soon as I return home."

"Good for you, Carlisle."

They shook hands before Chris walked out with the officer and he was escorted back to his holding cell. To pass the time, he would lie back on the bed, plotting.

-SLIH-

Despite the loud tribal music, Philip was able to concentrate on making a final decision. He needed to have at least one of the positions filled. Another public performance was coming up in a little over a week. There had to be someone who could memorize the choreography quickly. It was down to two people, but he was not thrilled with either choice. Sadly, Rose King was the best of the three who had auditioned. One of the women that auditioned called him and said she was no longer interested. The other one had a modicum of talent, yet Philip doubted that she would be ready in enough time.

That left him with Rose. He thought about everything that Bella had mentioned. At this point, his hands were now tied without any other option available. He looked up to watch Bella perfect her routine. There was no one else like her…she was the star in the troupe. But there was no pretense about her. He never noticed any behavior that was unbecoming of her. In fact, all of the dancers got along well, and that had to continue.

Once the music ended, he walked up the stairs to the stage.

"Great job, Bella, but I am sure you already knew that."

She lifted a bottle of water to her mouth.

"Thank you, Philip. I am always happy to hear that coming from you," she said after swallowing.

"I need to confirm a decision with you. Are you fine with having Rose as the new dancer? The only reason I am in a hurry to find someone is because we have a show coming up soon."

"And the show has to go on. Honestly, I'm not tickled pink over it, but I know you have obligations to fulfill. It's fine by me."

"If anything happens, I want you to let me know immediately."

"You will be the first one to know. I need to head out for lunch, Philip. I'll be back in a little while."

"That's not a problem."

She walked back to the dressing room to changer her clothes. Edward was meeting her in a few minutes. They were going over to talk with the person who was arranging their wedding. Knowing that she was going to be married to the man of her dreams in a few days made her heart soar. She walked out of the dressing room to the exit. He was standing by the passenger door, waiting for her to come out.

"Hello sweetheart," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hello Edward. I missed you," she purred right before their lips touched.

It was a soft kiss, enough to leave them wanting more.

"Are you ready to go?"

With a nod of her head, he opened the door and she settled into the seat. Then he got into the car and started the engine.

"How is everything at the department?"

"We have the usual amount of cases to pour over this week. Did you have a good practice so far?"

"I have the routine memorized and ready for the next show. Philip is going to hire Rose."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I have mixed emotions honestly. In college we were close, but I don't know if she wants to be my friend any longer. It will make our rehearsals more challenging."

He lifted her hand to his lips to place soft kisses on it.

"How is it that you can alleviate almost all of my stress with one touch?"

"You make me feel the same way."

They pulled into a parking spot in front of a small building. He helped her out of the car and they walked inside holding hands. As they entered through the door, a receptionist greeted them.

"We have an appointment with Marie the wedding officiate."

An older woman stepped out from the back.

"Are you Edward and Bella?"

"Yes, you must be Marie. Pleased to meet you."

"Follow me back to my office."

They gave her a description of what they wanted. In one word, it was simplicity. His parents would not be in attendance, and her father was not going to make it for the wedding. He was living in Florida now since he retired from teaching. Bella called him while they were away on vacation, and he wished them the best of luck. Their relationship had never been especially strong. They would have a conversation every few months, but it worked for them.

The location they decided on was the Fairmont Hotel for four in the afternoon on Saturday. The garden was available for a ceremony. All of the details were falling into place smoothly. Tanya had agreed to be her maid of honor when she asked her this morning. Edward would talk with Emmett this afternoon after he took her back to the theater. After thanking Marie for her help, they left her office to get lunch before going back to work.

-SLIH-

The Z racks were filled with the last of the summer clothes that were to be set on the racks. Rose was sick of seeing shirts with flamingoes and flip flops on them. This was Washington, not Florida. She would grab handfuls of clothes and set them on the circular style rack. It was exhausting to weave her way through ladies wear. Too many overpriced clothes were crowding the pathways. Customers would knock over them over as they swarmed through the department.

A fake smile was plastered in her face as one of the store duty managers came walking her way.

"You need to get these clothes off this rack now. They have been in the middle of the aisle since the store opened this morning."

A few feet away, a woman was waiting by the register. She had an arm full of pants, skirts, and shirts.

"Excuse me, but I want some help now!"

Rose walked over to assist the woman with her purchase. The manager was still leering over her, but not truly helping. As she checked for security tags, he was on a store phone talking with another manager.

"The total is eighty-three dollars and forty-one cents. How will you be paying?"

The customer looked at her as if she had a third eye.

"That's not right. When I counted it in my head, I only came up with fifty-five dollars and some change. You need to look at your register."

Rose had to keep cool.

"Is there a problem, Ma'am?"

The manager came over after he finished his conversation.

"This girl did not scan the right price. She over charged me by at least thirty dollars."

"Let me look at your journal tape."

The blood was rushing to the surface of her skin. This job was mortifying. The exit was close enough where she could see outside. It would only take a few steps and she would be free. A chime from her phone broke through her thoughts. She took it out of her pocket and answered it in front of them.

"This is Rose."

"Hello Rose. This is Philip from the dance troupe. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I called to let you know that you have the position if you are still interested."

"Why yes, I would be glad to be a member of the dance company. When do I start?"

"I need you here tomorrow morning at nine to fill out your W-2 and to rehearse the routines."

"I'll be there with bells on."

She closed her phone as the customer and the manger looked at her with equally shocked expression.

"Rose you're.."

"Before you can say it, fuck you both. I quit."

She reached under the counter to take her purse out before walking away. As she walked out of the exit, Rose turned around and threw her name tag back inside. It did not matter where it landed, only that it was off her clothes. Her days at Macy's were over.

-SLIH-

Emmett came back from testifying in court later in the afternoon, and he was tired. Spending his day in there was not a part of his job that he enjoyed, but it had to be done. He wanted the suspect to be charged with manslaughter. Hopefully, his testimony would move the jury to vote in that direction.

As soon as he got back into this office, he saw his partner across the hall in his office.

"Hey man, are you still looking over the report from forensics?"

Edward looked up from his desk.

"Yeah, I've been studying this all day. You know I can't leave this unsolved. How was court?"

"Except for my dazzling testimony, it was long and boring. I came up here to look for you when we had a recess for lunch. Where were you?"

"I met Bella for lunch, and we had an appointment."

"How is the love of your life?"

"She's fabulous, as always. I need to ask a favor, Em."

Edward closed the file and set it aside.

"What's up?"

"Bella and I are getting married this Saturday. I know it's short notice, but would you mind being my best man?"

Emmett looked around the room in a serious manner.

"I think there is a Star Trek marathon on that day, Ed, so I think I'll have to pass."

He could hardly keep from laughing.

"Of course I'm going to be there. Congratulations. Now tell me when and where this little shindig is going to happen."

"The ceremony is at four at the Fairmont in the garden. We are keeping it very simple."

"I'm happy for you. Do you want me to be there at three-thirty?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks man."

Emmett walked out of his office and heard his phone chime. He looked down to see a text message from Rose.

_I quit my job. I am a member of the dance company now. Want to celebrate with me?_

He looked down at the screen for a few moments before he replied.

_I'm happy for you, honey. I'd love to celebrate with you when I get home._

He hoped that this would make her happy, and maybe she would be less distant with him.

-SLIH-

Edward turned into the driveway, feeling that need again. When he looked at her red convertible, his mind went back to the day they were in the meadow. Bella was rather playful and they made good use of the car. They had never been there at night. He imagined her body glowing under the stars as she cried his name out.

He knew what they were going to do tonight.

-SLIH-

Esme pushed her chair away from the dealer's table and let out a deep sigh. She won another round, which brought her total to over nine hundred dollars for the day.

"Are you ready to cash out yet pretty lady?"

"Can you wait a few minutes? I want to get a drink."

She ambled her way from the back of the card room to the restaurant. The smoke from the cigarettes filled the room, and she noticed how hungry she was for the first time today. When had she eaten last? The bar stool near the end of the counter looked inviting enough, so she had a seat. As she perused the menu, there was a voice that she recognized. One she had not heard in years. She felt like a young woman in her twenties suddenly. Butterflies were beginning to soar in her belly as she remembered him.

Hesitantly, she turned around to see where he was. Across the room was the man she would have gladly given up everything for once upon a time. Time had been very kind to him.

Riley Biers was almost as close to her as her shadow.

The closer she came toward him, the more anxious she became. He never knew about his son. How would she ever explain that to him? The joy of seeing him briefly was squashed by the reality of the situation. It would be better if she walked to the back, collected her money, and walked out of the door before he knew she was here. Once she was in the back room, Esme told the dealer she was ready to leave.

"Give me a few minutes," he told her as he returned back to finish a round.

This is what her life had become ever since Carlisle was arrested. Her friends would not talk to her, nor were there any more lunches with the fine ladies of Seattle. Their home had never been this empty before, and it pained her to think of spending another night alone. Somewhere along the way, she had lost her purpose in this world. Her son would have nothing to do with her. An unexpected tear fell down her face, and she fought against the tidal wave of sadness that wanted to engulf her. It was a pointless to even attempt. She sobbed quietly into her palms. Then someone tapped on her shoulder.

"A beautiful woman like you should have a strong shoulder to cry on, Esme."

She looked up to see Riley standing next to her. A small gasp escaped her mouth.

"Let me get you out of here. I have a feeling you need a friend right now."

Without saying a word, she stood up and took his open hand, willing to go anywhere with him.

-SLIH-

He stripped her bare, leaving her body naked, awaiting his touch. Bella was already panting, a hot mess from the intense kissing that had proceeded this. Edward threw off his shirt and pants, tossing them aside on the grass. They were in their meadow, just as he had planned earlier.

"Mmmmm baby, touch your clit before I taste you."

She ran her hands over her nipples toward her aching nub. While she preferred his touch, knowing that this aroused him was more than enough motivation.

"That's it. You know I like watching."

"I…I need you to touch me."

"Where?"

She threw her head back, moaning his name in desperation.

"Everywhere, Edward…"

He could not resist her any longer. His mouth was on her neck, sucking on her sweet flesh to his heart's content. Teasingly, he dragged his tongue over her collarbone and down her arm. Their eyes locked.

"You belong to me and no other man."

"Claim me again."

His mouth was on her nipples, biting and sucking as his hand joined hers. The heaviness of her pants was causing her chest to heave. He pressed in two fingers, wanting to replace them soon with his mouth. Her curvy body was on an erotic display for him, and he owned it. His touch was starting to set off a chain reaction.

"Put…put your mouth on my pussy now."

Without saying a word, Edward had his lips on her folds as soon as the words left her mouth. He lapped at her, making her body writhe under his touch. He let his fingers move further down, barley grazing her asshole. She jumped in response and her orgasm rocked her body. He buried his face into her, greedily taking in everything she gave him. She was drowning in the sensations, surrendering to their shared passion.

He sat up on his elbows, admiring her beauty.

"You know I'm under your spell, Bella. All you have to do is say my name, and I am at your beck and call. Without you, I'm nothing more than a shadow of myself. I had to tell you that."

She was in total awe of him, the man she was going to marry.

"Please don't ever hold back from telling me the things of your heart. I need to hear them, Edward. You make me feel alive, that I can flourish because of our relationship. I love you madly."

"As I love you endlessly."

Their lips crashed together in a searing kiss. Tasting her essence on his tongue was arousing her, and his aching cock was begging for entrance. She reached her hand down and grasped him firmly. Her lips moved over to this ear.

"Lie back so I can suck your cock."

He obligingly lay on his back, watching the moonlight stream through her hair. She took him into her mouth, inch by inch. It was his turn to writhe in pleasure as she hallowed out her cheeks. His hand was on the back of her neck, guiding it as she took him in and out of her hungry mouth.

"Fuck, baby…feels so good."

She could easily make him come, but he had other plans for them.

"Get up on your knees. I want to fuck you from behind, Bella."

She pulled him out of her mouth and assumed the position he wanted. Her ass was tilted upward, beckoning him to become uninhibited. That was his goal. He lined his cock up with her entrance, pushing inside to fill her. She turned her head to gaze at him as he sped up.

"You know I want it faster, Edward."

He fucked her pussy with wild abandonment as she repeated his name. She wanted him to touch her tight asshole again. The need, the want of something so dirty was unhinging her.

"Fuck my..my…"

It was on the tip of her tongue. Her walls were getting tighter around his cock as the image of him fucking her ass brought her to that point.

"Ooohhhhh….mmmmmm"

Her hips rocked against him as her orgasm tore through her body. He grabbed her hips tighter as her felt her clamp down on him. The closer he came to the edge, the more labored his breathing became. With a few more deep thrusts, his cock exploded inside of her pussy, spilling his cum out on her walls. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as the sensations over took his body. This was his drug, his addiction, and he could never have enough.

"I'm so weak," she mumbled out as her head was against the blanket.

He pulled out of her and scooped her up into his lap. They sat there holding each other, looking at the night sky. Occasionally, one of them would kiss the other softly. She sighed as he brushed his fingers over her face.

"I want it to always be like this, Edward. Please tell me it won't change."

"I will do my best to always show you how deep my love is for you, baby. Are you ready to be my wife?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"I've been ready for years, honestly, but now the time is right. I've never been more sure or more happy about a decision before."

He hugged her tighter.

"Being married to you will make my life complete. Those years we were apart were devoid of meaning. All I had was my career and my longing for you. In hindsight, it was a good thing that Alistair led me back to you."

She giggled as he tickled her neck with his nose.

"If there was a silver lining," she said in between breaths, "he brought us back together despite the hell he put us through."

The wind picked up, causing her to shiver, which he noticed.

"As much as I love seeing you naked in the moonlight, we need to get home. Only one more day of work for us, and then we have a wedding to attend on Saturday."

"I'll be the girl walking down the aisle toward you, Edward."

"And I'll be the man waiting to say 'I do" to you, Bella."

The sound of their laughter echoed through the meadow as he chased her back to the car.

**I hope this question answered the question about her dad. Also, her mom died several years ago because of ovarian cancer. Next up, they'll be getting ready for a wedding. Let me know your thoughts! Love you all! XXOO**


	5. Chapter 5 Desperate Measures

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**Hello you all! I am happy that you all are here for the ride. Detectiveward is all kinds of hot. Kitty Masen, you have the magic touch. Thank you for always staking time out to read and beta my stories. You rock! Who is ready for more?**

"What do you mean the state has to process paperwork? I want the fuck out of here and I want out of here now. You told me this would not take that long."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I can only work with what I have. Perhaps you-"

He stood up and threw a chair across the room, almost hitting one of the visitors. The he picked up his lawyer by the collar of his shirt. Correctional officers rushed over, pulling him off Chris.

"Get your hands off me!"

They took out handcuffs and attached then to his wrists.

"You're going to a confinement cell. We warned you last time."

Two officers put their hands on his arms and basically forced him to walk away from the visitors' room. Chris slumped back in to his chair, trying to wrap his mind around the violent outburst of his client. He expected it with his wife, but certainly not with him. Things were taking a turn for the worst between them. He decided not to contact Carlisle until the state let him know that his bond was paid in full. That would be at least a week.

The officers took Carlisle through a series of corridors, entering codes at different entryways. Once they reached the confinement corridor, they found an available cell for him. The brought him in the miniscule room and removed the handcuffs. Second later, they left him alone with his musings. The guards went out and signed him into confinement for the next twenty four hours. It was his first offense, so they were going easy on him. Carlisle was left alone with his mounting anger.

-SLIH-

Rose arrived at rehearsal with minutes to spare and she was a bit winded as she ran inside. Tanya was getting ready to walk onto the stage when they ran into each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm slightly nervous. Please excuse me."

"Aren't you the new dancer?"

"Yeah, I'm Rose King. Nice to meet you."

"Let me show you where the dressing room is."

"Thank you. Is Bella here?"

"Yes. She was changing into her practice clothes."

They walked into the room and Tanya led her toward an empty dressing table as Bella came walking out of the bathroom.

"Is it alright if she uses Victoria's spot?"

"Yes, that's fine. We're glad to have you here, Rose. Philip will be waiting to see you when you get dressed for rehearsal."

Bella walked out or the room, concentrating on practice. She had something new in mind as she made her way onto the stage. The music was loaded into the sound system and it began to play. It was a fusion blend of tribal beats. The sound was post-apocalyptic, a detour from her usual style. It was more edgy, heavier. Philip knew that she was branching out, so he sat studying her new routine with a critical eye.

Lifts and drops moved quickly into a series of hip circles. She counted off the beats up to eight before she froze her body into a basic stance. She moved her right hand to rest it on her hip to emphasize a lift. Her left hand was behind her head, but she began the part of the routine that involved the traveling hip lifts. She moved her arms in a snake pattern as her feet moved forward. He was astonished at how brilliant this routine was. Her moves may have been considered easy to other dancers, but she made everything look intricate, intense. While he thought the music was questionable, he was changing his mind rapidly as he knew the direction she had chosen was pure genius. That was one of the reasons why she was the best dancer in the company.

The music ended too soon, and he was on his feet, applauding for her. The rest of the girls, save for Rose, were floored by her performance. Backstage, there was the sound of a low growl. To say that Rose was jealous was an understatement. She saw her performance at the last show, but this was going to push her into a higher class now. It was only a matter of time before Bella would be moving to a bigger city and fame would come her way. White hot anger ran from the top of her head to her toes. She would put a stop to this soon.

Ignoring the other dancers, she started to walk out onto the stage but was interrupted by Phillip.

"Rose, I'm glad you could join us. We need to go upstairs and fill out your employment information."

"I thought I needed to start learning the routines."

"Don't worry about that because you'll be down here in a few minutes."

She turned and followed him up the flight of stairs.

"I hope you did not miss Bella's routine. It's her best one yet. What did you think?"

He looked at her as he opened the office door.

"She was great, really great. It's no wonder that the performances draw in the crowds."

"And you have the potential to be as good as her. Let me get the forms."

She was going to be better than Bella Swan. All she had to do was remove her from the troupe and the spotlight would shine brightly on her. It would not be difficult to get rid of her. Emmett wanted them to come over for dinner one night. Why not have her and her boyfriend over? It would be easy to pour her a drink and mix in a little poison. Ending her life might be easier than she thought.

-SLIH-

Seeing Esme in the back room crying like a small child nearly broke Riley's heart. He was getting ready to order dinner when he thought he saw her out of the corner of his eye. As she turned to walk away from him, Riley wanted to follow her, but he did not want to stir up emotions again. That was the way he felt at first. Before he could leave, he had to see with his own eyes if she was doing fine. Against his better judgment, he stepped into the card room and there she was.

Fast forward to this morning where she was still asleep in his bed. Last night, he fed her a late supper and she would not stop crying. Honestly, his feelings for Esme had never changed. Even when he knew she was married to Carlisle Cullen, that fact could not change his heart. They really did not do much as far as conversing. He knew her husband was arrested on charges of fraud, as all of Seattle knew this. He held her in his arms till her weeping ended and sleep took over in its place.

Now he entered the bedroom and took a long look at the woman he wanted to marry many years ago. Riley never married, never had kids. He lived his life as if the possibility of their dream had never existed. Now the woman who stole his heart was back in his life. Should he simply tell her that it was great seeing her and he wished her well in the future? Or was this fate's way of giving them another shot at happiness.

She had always been the elusive princess in the tower. Her family never saw them as compatible; that he was beneath them. Esme did not give a damn about that. She loved him with her whole existence. He loved that she defied her family on more than one occasion to be with him. The last night they were together was one of his most cherished memories. He re-lived that night in his mind every now and then.

She was starting to wake up and he could not turn away to leave. Their eyes met.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"That was the best night I've had in many months. Thank you for taking care of me."

He went over and sat beside her on the bed.

"You can't go back to the card room any more, Esme. You're only asking for trouble when you set a toe in that place."

"But it brought us back together."

"Esme, we aren't together. I don't even know if we can be friends."

"Why did you come to my rescue last night?"

He let out a heavy sigh.

"I have conflicting feelings. We have a history together, but that does not mean we have a present. You needed someone to help you because God knows you were in no shape to help yourself."

His words stung her. She wanted him to hold her and give her comfort.

"I can't go back to my life, Riley. Carlisle has never loved me, never shown me affection. You were always the one I wanted. Please let me into your life again. We'll get a divorce and…and…"

Her tears fell in rivulets down her face, and he could not deny her a hug.

"I cannot make any promises. You're in a horrible situation right now, and your emotions are dictating your choices. I will be your friend first and foremost , Esme. Please tell me you understand that."

"I fully understand that, but there is something you need to know. It's going to change everything about the way you feel. Do you remember the last night we were together and what we did?"

"Yes. How could I ever forget that night?"

She brushed her hair out of her face and sat up straight. This might make him hate her, but it was now or never.

"I gave birth to your son nine months later. A boy named Edward. He's a homicide detective for the city."

Her words hit him with the impact of a ton of bricks. There was no way that was possible way since she was on birth control. Unless she stopped taking them.

"Why are you telling me this now? How do you know he isn't Carlisle's son?"

"Because I had a DNA test done that I never told Carlisle about. He does not care about Edward and he never has in the past. We could have a family, Riley. Wouldn't that be great?"

"You need to go home, Esme."

He turned to walk out of the room.

"No, don't leave me. I love you, Riley."

His body was tense, his mind was confused. She had thrown too much at him. It had started off innocently with good intentions. He wanted to give her a little assistance for the night. Instead, she was proclaiming her undying love and talking about a family. Even though he still loved her, he needed to get out of her presence.

"I'm walking outside and I'm going to sit on the balcony. I will call a cab for you. When it arrives, please leave because I can't talk to you right now."

He left the room before she could follow and he walked into the den. He pulled the glass door back. Once he sat in the old deck chair, Riley pulled out his phone and looked up the number for the cab company. One of the drivers would be in front of his building waiting for her. He turned off the phone and did not look back in the apartment. It was a given that she was still crying. He hated to be this cruel to her, but he needed to figure this out alone. The door opened and closed minutes later. He went back inside to keep from seeing her one last time.

-SLIH-

Bella had spoken with Philip earlier in the morning about the wedding. He was thrilled for them, and he was not expecting to see her the rest of the afternoon. She had stepped back into the dressing room to change into her regular clothes. Rehearsal had gone well for her, but Rose was rather wooden in her movements. That was a bit of a concern for her, but she chalked it up to nerves. The real test would come next week when practice would come into full swing. She would have to be ready for the next show.

Her phone chimed and she dug it out of her bag. Edward had left her a text message.

_I miss you. I can't wait to marry you, baby. Let me know when you get home. I love you._

His sweet words made her smile.

_I can't wait to be your wife. I'm going to buy my dress and order my flowers. I will let you know when I'm home. _ _I love you._

She was almost done getting ready to leave when Rose walked in the room.

"I hope you had a good first day. If you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

"What are you in a hurry for?"

Bella dismissed her attitude, and turned around to give her a brief answer.

"I am going to buy a dress for a special occasion."

Rose saw her engagement ring.

"You're getting married? Is it that same guy you were hung up over in college?"

"If you must know, Edward and I are getting married tomorrow."

"Congratualtions," she replied in a sour manner.

"Thank you, Rose. I must be on my way. I'll see you on Monday."

She headed out of the room and walked to the exit. Her convertible had never looked so inviting, except for when her man was in it. After tossing her bags into the back seat, Bella got into the driver's seat, turned on the ignition, and drove out of the parking lot. She let out a long held breath and exhaled the tension from her body. It was time to focus on finding a dress for her wedding. Thinking about tomorrow made her smile as she made her way to Neiman Marcus.

Bella walked inside and headed to evening wear. A white dress would not suit her style, as she was a naturally more colorful woman. Her eyes were drawn over the wall of the enclosed dress salon. She was torn between two options. One was bright pink and strapless. The fabric was satin, yet it was not what she wanted for the occasion. The other dress was a short chiffon purple dress with a halter neckline. There were jewels under the bust line. She ran her fingers over it, enjoying the feeling. After checking the size, she took it into the dressing room.

Thankfully, there was appropriate lighting, which flattered her skin. The dress fit her body perfectly, emphasizing her curves, and falling below her mid-thighs. This is exactly what she wanted to wear for her wedding. Happiness flooded her mind as she slipped out of her dress and into her clothes. She paid for her dress before looking for her accessories. Silver shoes and purple crystal earrings completed the look. She placed her purchases in the back of the car.

The next stop was the flower shop, but unlike entering Neiman Marcus, she knew what she wanted this time. There was a large selection to choose from, and she caught the eye of one of the designers. After settling on irises, tulips, and three purple roses, Bella finalized the details of her bouquet. It was going to be tied with several ribbons. The various shades of the purple flowers mixed with the greenery was all she wanted. Tomorrow, before the ceremony, she could pick it up because it would be ready.

They had purchased the bands already, and she had the date of the day they met engraved on the inside of his ring. Driving home, Bella was relaxed, content to know that their life as a married couple was to begin soon. When she pulled into the driveway, Edward's car was already there along with a massive red jeep. She got out and took her garment bag inside.

"Edward, I'm back. Is everything alright?"

He almost ran into the room and scooped her up into his arms, placing hot kisses on her face.

"I wanted to get home before you did. You look beautiful."

"Whose car is that parked outside?"

"It's mine, Bella. How are you doing, the future Mrs. Cullen?"

He walked into the den, smiling like the overgrown kid that he was.

"I'm great Emmett. How are you?"

"Fabulous, as always. I just came by to get the rings from lover boy."

Edward turned to smirk a him.

"Don't you have to go home now?"

"Okay, I'm leaving now, Ed. Congratulations again."

After closing the door behind him, Edward embraced his girl in his arms.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not for food, baby. I'd rather feast on you."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

"I have to practice for tomorrow night."

"Mmmm, practice makes perfect for us."

He brought her back to a candle lit room with flower petals on the bed. She gasped as she looked around. It brought back memories of another time.

"I think I have not romanced you as much as you deserve, Bella. I want our new life together to begin this way."

He removed her clothes and began placing soft kisses on her exposed skin. When he dragged his tongue over her belly button, she giggled and ran her fingers through his thick hair. Her red bra and panties were soon lying across the floor along with his discarded clothes. He had her in front of a mirror, standing behind her, caressing her skin.

"I don't think we've ever made love in front of a mirror, baby. Would you like to watch yourself come? I know it would turn you on."

Edward nipped at her neck as she moved his hand between her legs.

"You always know what I want and what I need."

He placed his fingers inside her pussy as she bent further over, granting him more access. With his other hand, he cupped her tits, pinching her nipples. Her moans became louder, and it increased his desire to make her come undone. It was growing inside her, consuming her with an ever present need. She placed one of her hands over his, desperately wanting him to go deeper. He gave her more, and then he felt her walls grip his fingers.

"Open your eyes and see what I see."

She looked into the mirror before her eyes rolled back. The image of him staring at her with pure lust was burned in her brain. Her body shook in his arms as he pulled his fingers out, placing them in his mouth. Her taste was like nothing he ever had. Quickly, he moved her over to the bed. She moved back and spread her legs as wide as possible. He crawled toward her, listening to her soft whimpers.

"I want to take my time with you, baby. Make slow, sweet love to my future wife."

Edward wrapped her body in her arms. Their lips met in a deep, soul bearing kiss. He pushed his hard cock deep inside her. Bella welcomed every thrust, wanting him to give her everything he had. This time, it was languorous as glances were shared. The heat was building between them. He would pull almost entirely out, and enter slowly. They equally craved more.

"Fuck me, Edward."

Her chest was heaving as she came closer to the edge. The tightly wound coil would snap at any moment. Surrendering to the fire, her orgasm washed over her. He felt every quake within her body. Now he could no longer fuck her slowly. His pace became fast, overwhelming him. Her fingers were in his hair, on his arms, on his back. The feeling of her everywhere on him made his cock explode. She felt him cover her walls as he came hard. He lowered his head on her chest as he drew in deep breaths of air.

Bella looked down at him lovingly, tracing the features of his face with her fingertips. He was certain he could fall asleep here, but that would be for a later time. Moving off her body and back into the bed, he gathered her up and set her next to him.

"This is where I want to be always, Edward. I love you."

She reached up to capture his mouth with her own, sweeping her tongue over his. After several moments, they had to pull back.

"I love you, Bella, so damn much."

He pressed his lips to her brow.

"Are you hungry? I need to make sure you are fed."

"Food escaped my mind some time ago, but getting a bite to eat would not hurt."

"I think I know why that happened," he said, chuckling.

He slid out from behind her and reached for his dress shirt. She got out of the bed, slipping it on as he put on his boxers.

"You know, I was going to walk out there completely naked."

"I had that feeling, and that's why I handed you my shirt. You're already tempting enough with just that on, baby."

They stood in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around each other's bodies.

"Will you marry me tomorrow and agree to be my wife for always?"

"Yes, my love. It's all I ever wanted."

They kissed deeply once more before going to have a late supper.

**Roller coaster ride? I know you all love it, though. Please let me know your thoughts and musings. Detectiveward and I will be busy working on the next chapter. Love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6 Garden Wedding

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**Hey you all! So much intrigue, so many twists. Here is a huge thank you to Kitty Masen for her awesome beta work. You always make this better! **

Rose woke the next morning, before Emmett. He was a heavy sleeper, so she was going to use this to her advantage. The sound of his incessant snoring filled her ears as she waked into the bathroom. He told her last night he was going to be the best man at Edward and Bella's wedding this afternoon. Honestly, she had no interest in going to it when he mentioned it last night after he got home later than she expected. Emmett failed to tell her that he had to drop by Edward's house to get the wedding bands, and that enraged her.

Then he had the nerve to ask her if she wanted to go with him. Rose told him that she would rather watch grass grow than attend their wedding. They had a full blown argument, in which she threw a plate across the room. It shattered into at least a dozen pieces. He left the room, leaving her to clean up the mess. Emmett was tired of her confusing behavior, and he went to bed early. She, on the other hand, searched through his cleaning supplies, taking notes of what he had available.

After a quick shower, she got dressed and wrote him a note to let him know where she was going. Rose left her notebook in the kitchen, so she grabbed it before leaving the house. Her car barely started when she placed the key in the ignition. Pressing down on the pedal, she made it out of the driveway and onto the street. She had places to go today and not a moment to waste.

-SLIH-

"Fuck me, Edward,"

Bella had her body against the wall of the shower, bent over for him to press his aching cock deep into her pussy. He wanted to hear his name as she cried out in pleasure.

"So wet, baby."

The movement of her hips was intoxicating to him as took her with wild abandonment. Snaking his arm around her body, he began to pinch her clit. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the multiple sensations that were all around her. The feeling of his cock growing harder and pounding her deeper was bringing her closer to the edge. He kept touching _that_ spot.

"I know you want to come on my cock."

Bella held her breath for a moment as her orgasm began to wash over her body. It flooded all of her senses, causing her to feel numb to everything but the erotic pleasure he brought her to again. Edward felt every contraction of her muscles, and he reveled it in before succumbing to his own release. He body shook with force as his cock exploded deep inside her.

He was breathless as he pulled her back up to a standing position. Their eyes met before they became swept up in a deep kiss. Their bodies clung together, neither one wanting to let the other go. He moved his lips over her face, kissing her softly. The sound of her laughter filled the room.

"It's our wedding day, Edward, and I can't wait to be your wife."

He brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"You'll be the most beautiful bride. I love you so deeply, so passionately."

"I love you as well, my husband-to-be."

Lovingly, they bathed each other, and he tickled her every so often. So many things had threatened to tear them apart once before, but now was a day for them to be completely happy. The water had turned cold, so Edward got out to find towels for them. He patted her body delicately once she got out and rubbed lotion on her back. As he was busy shaving his face, Bella would walk in and out of the bathroom. She was clad only in her lingerie, so it was difficult for him to keep his eyes off her body. While he had seen her completely naked minutes before, the level of seduction increased due to some lace and satin. She too was fighting back the urge to touch him every time their bodies brushed against each other.

Instead, she busied herself with putting on her makeup and styling her hair. Not being one to shy away from her sensual nature, she made sure her brown eyes sparkled as she applied several coats of waterproof mascara. Her face glowed, and it was not simply because of her bronzer. Bella had everything she ever wanted…her dancing and Edward. Nothing else could compare to either one of them. He supported her career as equally as she believed in his abilities as a detective.

She took her dress out of the garment bag and looked over it. Today, she would feel as exquisite as this dress made her feel. Once it was unzipped she slipped it over her body. Turning to look in the mirror, she saw his green eyes looking back at her. Edward came over to help her finish getting dressed. He could not hold back from kissing her perfumed skin.

"You knew I would not choose a white dress. There is very little about us that is traditional any way."

"This little frock you chose is a bit sexy, for a wedding dress. Only you could pull this off, baby."

"Mmmmm, I'd prefer that you _pull_ it off later."

"Soon, Bella, very soon."

He took his suit out of the closet, putting on his shirt first. Pants, socks, and tie came next. She was placing the last of the things she needed for tonight in her bag. They were staying at the Fairmount tonight to celebrate their wedding. After Bella's performance next weekend, they would leave for their honeymoon. He was going to tell her tonight that they were going to the Caribbean for a week. It was a surprise gift to her from him. Edward made the plans online one night while she was sleeping. Tonight, he would tell her when they were alone.

Once he was dressed, Edward closed the suitcase, taking them to the front door. They had everything they needed for an overnight trip. She walked into the room, looking like a goddess to him. Their wedding plans were perfect, as the focus was on them and the endless love they had for each other. He took her hand, drawing her closer to him.

"Let's go get married, baby."

He lightly kissed her lips before they walked outside to the car. Once the bag was in the trunk, he ushered her into the car, and he got in on the driver's side. They had one stop to make before arriving at the hotel. Bella needed to pick up her bouquet. Edward parked in front of the florist shop and she went inside. He kept his eyes on her, feeling a deep sense of love for his girl. If they had never broken up, he would have asked her to marry him right after graduation. Yet they were allowed a second chance and they were making the most of it.

She came dashing out, flowers in hand, her face glowing.

"I'm ready to be your wife," she told him once she was back in the car, buckled up. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"As you wish," he said.

-SLIH-

Riley knew he was going to regret this. Normally, he was a very logical man, keeping his emotions at bay. For over twenty years, he lived a quiet life, solitude his only partner. Now he had this major interruption to handle. Esme's not so subtle confession to him about their son had left him unhinged. He knew about Edward Cullen from reading the paper about the psychopath that had killed the young women. Riley was still at a loss as to how to navigate his way through this emotionally charged situation.

Presently, he was sitting in his truck in front of Esme's house. The gnawing feeling of guilt had overcome him in the past few hours. When he went to the card room, he asked if she had been in there in the past day, but no one had seen her. He should had stopped there, returned home, and forgotten about her. It would have been the easy thing to do in this situation. Instead, he got back into his car and drove to this address.

He cautiously got out of the truck and walked up to the door. Carlisle Cullen was a wealthy man from the look of their house. As he started to bang on the door, it opened, allowing for him to go inside. Riley looked around, unsure if he should really be inside, until he saw something that made him panic. Esme's body was at the bottom of the staircase, broken glass surrounding her, as she clutched a piece of paper in her hand.

He pulled her into his arms, checking for a pulse, and feeling that much better when he discovered it. Her breathing was shallow at best.

"Esme, I have to get you out of here now," he muttered as he lifted her up to carry her to the car. "There is not enough time to wait for an ambulance."

Riley set her gently in the car, letting her lie across the seat. There was a groaning noise that came from her as she dropped the letter from her hand. It was possible that he saved her life today. Driving like a mad man, he got her to the hospital emergency department. When her body was placed on a stretcher, he watched as she was taken back into the triage area. The only thing left for him to do was wait…and sort out his unfamiliar emotions. But first he needed to know what was on that piece of paper Esme had been clutching.

He jogged out to his car, opened the passenger door, and found the crumpled piece of paper on the floorboard. Once he carefully unfolded it, Riley scanned over it several times. Apparently, Esme had gotten drunk and decided that committing suicide was the best option she had left. She went on to talk about how her only son would hate her forever, and that her marriage was dead from the start. In the last few lines, he saw that she had written of her undying love for him.

He was not sure how long she was at the bottom of the stairs, but she looked horrible. If he had not come over, who would have found her? The sad state of Esme's life was visible, and if he had any inkling to get out, now would be the time. Yet Riley did not have much to return to…a cold apartment, a predictable job. For years he avoided drama, loathed it even, yet here it was, practically in his lap. He let out a deeply held sigh as he considered the implications of his choice to allow it in his life.

-SLIH-

The wedding officiate, Marie, was speaking with Edward and Emmett as they waited for the magic hour to approach. She found the groom to be very relaxed as the best man was making jokes. It did not surprise her to find that they worked together as homicide detectives for the police department. Edward told her about how he met his fiancée in college. She was intrigued by how different he was from her. She had married plenty of couples, but never one as unique as they were.

They went over to the fountain near the side of the garden, the spot that was reserved for weddings. Soft music was playing as Tanya and Bella were waiting for their cue to enter. They talked for a few minutes and checked their reflection in the mirror. One of the hotel employees was assisting them, watching for every detail. A photographer took a few pictures of her as she brought her bouquet to her nose. They were finally told it was time to walk down the aisle.

Tanya went first, carrying a small arrangement of orchids. She looked stunning in her pale pink dress as she made her way to the end of the aisle. Edward was holding his breath, waiting for his girl to make her grand entrance. While he knew what she wearing, the fact that she was walking toward him with the intentions of marrying him made all the difference. Bella let out a deep breath and walked around the corner to see her man waiting for her. It was the single most enchanting moment of her life as she saw him stretch his long arm for her to join him in front of Marie. The words she spoke were drifting into the background as they became lost in each other's gaze.

"I, Edward Anthony, take you, Isabella Marie, to be my wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Isabella Marie, take you, Edward Anthony, to be my husband for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live."

Once she handed her bouquet over to Tanya, Edward slid her ring on her finger, lifted it to his mouth and kissed her hand. She felt a stray tear fall down her cheek as she put the ring on his finger, knowing it would always be there. Moments later, their lips crashed together in a searing kiss as the start of the life as husband and wife had officially begun.

They signed the marriage license, thanked Marie for her services, and let the photographer take multiple pictures. Tanya and Emmett would be joining them for dinner in the restaurant afterward. Edward took his wife aside for a moment, running his fingers over her face.

"I love you so very, very much, Bella. Later on, I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes were filled with joy, love.

"I don't need any surprises since we're married. All I have ever wanted is found in your heart."

She pressed her lips to his, their tongues barely grazing over each other. His hand was on the top of her back, lovingly caressing her skin, as she locked her arms around his neck. He eased his mouth from hers long enough to pepper her face with butterfly kisses.

"I've never been this happy before," he told her in a hushed voice.

"It's only the start for us," she said as they intertwined their fingers, walking away.

-SLIH-

Rose had several books open, each one covering the same subject…household chemicals. She arrived at the library a few hours ago to do some necessary research. If she was going to kill Bella, a thorough job was most certainly required. Her deviant mind was studying, memorizing all the information she needed for the perfect poison. Rose had a good idea as to what she was going to do, but she needed to go by the store to pick up the rest of what she needed. Closing up the books, she slid her notebook and pen into her bag.

-SLIH-

Edward carried his bride down the hallway from the elevator. Her soft giggles filled him with happiness as he slid the key card into the door lock. After closing the door with his foot, he carried her over to the bed and set her down. He took off his jacket, and loosened his tie.

"As much as I love this dress, I need to slip on something more…tempting."

She stood up and waked toward the bathroom, his eyes following her every movement. Even though they made love this morning in the shower, he had yet to get enough of her today, or any day for that matter. Bella Cullen was his siren, his every longing in this world. While only a few feet and a door stood in his way, she was too far from him. She tempted him at dinner whenever she licked her lips or ran her fingers over his erection. As he waited on her to come out, he hung up his suit, and waited in the bed.

The scent of her perfume hit him when she opened the door. As intoxicating as it was, the sight of his wife nearly brought him to his knees. Her luscious curves were barely covered in white lace. His erection became very visible through his boxers as he waked over to her. No words were necessary as they began kissing, nibbling, and sucking on each other's skin. He palmed her tits through the fabric, making her nipples harder.

He started pulling the garment off her body, exposing inch after inch of her succulent body. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed something that was sparkling near her clit.

"Lie down and spread your legs, baby."

She lay back on the bed, granting him a view that he would never forget. There was a silver clip that was around her clit, and two chains dangling from it with purple crystals attached. He almost came from simply looking at her. A look of pure satisfaction was on her face as he caught her eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Fuck," he muttered before touching her.

The chains brushed against her inner thighs, and she let out a sensual moan as he touched her clit. It was very erect.

"Edward, you're the one in control. I know you want to taste me."

He settled in between her legs, desire coursing through him. Without any hesitation, he flicked his tongue over her folds, her clit. Her skin was more sensitive now since the clip was just tight enough. It was becoming more difficult for her to catch her breath as he sucked on her skin, marking her as his own. Her tight pussy was wrapping around his three long fingers. He curled them upward, hitting that spot as he licked her clit. It was becoming too much for Bella. She did not want to give into her orgasm yet, but it was getting harder to fight the battle. Deciding it was useless, she surrendered to the intensity of it, and letting it leave her panting for more of everything he was willing to give her.

"Fuck…fuck…mmmmmmm."

He felt her release on his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her pussy. The site of her coming apart under his touch was mind blowing. His cock was leaking, so it became imperative for him to bury it inside her. Edward grabbed her legs, pushed them back to her shoulders, and pressed his cock inside. She was unbelievably tight as he began the steady rhythm of fucking her hard. He caught one of her hard nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting to his heart's content. Her head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow as he continued. The tight coil was again beginning to loosen deep within her. Their eyes were focused on each other as her pussy tightened immeasurably around his cock. Closing her eyes, she screamed his name, coming hard as his balls tightened. Her cum began to run over him, and he could no longer hold back. Like an oncoming train, there was no way to stop from exploding inside her. He coated her walls in thick ribbons of cum before as his body shook with force. He wrapped his arms around her back as she arched it high off the bed.

While she was trying to regain some ability to breathe in a normal manner, he collapsed on top of her, cradling her body tightly. They lay together for several minutes till he rolled over, pulling her body on top of him. She had her head over his heart, memorizing the sound for all eternity.

"Mrs. Cullen, I love you more than words could ever express. This is where you have always belonged, in my arms as my wife."

"I love you, too, and yes, this is where I will always feel safest and most content. Edward, you were the only man that was ever meant to be my husband, of that I am sure."

"By the way, I have a trip to the Caribbean booked for us the following Sunday. We'll be gone for a week. I hope that sounds good to you."

"I would love that," she said with a look of deep joy in her eyes. "A beach and my husband would make for the perfect honeymoon."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, their tongues mingling together. Slowly he began moving his lips over her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids. He knew she was sleepy since she could hardly keep her head up. It was time to tuck her in for a deep sleep, one she truly deserved after their intense lovemaking. He ran his fingers gently over her face, caressing her features.

"I know you are very spent, baby. Close your beautiful brown eyes and drift off to sleep. You'll be safe in my arms all night."

Bella snuggled up closer into his body, content to let dreams of their future take over her mind. Edward watched over her all night, making sure his beautiful wife slept comfortably.

**How was that? Rose was too busy with her devious plotting to give their wedding a second thought. Aren't you all glad their married? Please let me know your thoughts! **


	7. Chapter 7 Near Tragedies

**Chapter 7 Near Tragedies**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**I am so glad you all are here with me. So many things are happening all at once, aren't they? Thank you for all of your reviews and thoughts. Kitty Masen, you are a super beta! Love you bunches. **

Edward woke up early in the morning to find his wife still sleeping. He was absolutely certain she was sleeping well due to their intense love making a few hours previously. He could not help himself as she pressed against him in her sleep, causing him to press his very hard cock deep inside her. She was a fucking erotic sleeping beauty to him as she moaned his name in her sleep. The motion of his body next to her woke Bella up, and she responded by grabbing his hand to pull it to her clit. Together, they rubbed it till she came, screaming his name, her pussy drawing him further inside. He violently exploded inside her as her cum leaked over his cock. These thoughts flooded his mind as he looked at her beautiful face. He caressed it with his fingertips, relishing in the fact that they were finally married.

Since he was wide awake, he decided to order breakfast for them and called room service. They would deliver a tray with pancakes and whipped cream for them. Edward had plans for the cream once they were done eating. He cleaned up in the bathroom as he listened out for a knock at the door. He slipped on a black t shirt and sleep pants before leaving the room. While rubbing his eyes he went to let the concierge in along with the cart. Bella began to slowly wake up since she heard their voices. Fortunately, he left before she could sit up.

"Good morning, my wife. I know you're hungry, so I went ahead and ordered breakfast."

"That was really nice of you to do that. What are we having?"

She scooted to the side of the bed and swung her legs over it.

"I hope pancakes sound good."

He sat beside hew and they fed each other bites of the food. Anytime his hair fell in his face, she would brush it away lovingly. Every few minutes, they would kiss or touch each other. The love they had for each other was apparent in their eyes. It was easy for them to get lost in each other.

"Edward, I see a bowl of whipped cream on the tray. Are you planning to do something with it?"

He gave her a devious grin.

"When we're done with breakfast, I plan on licking it off your body."

She set her plate down and picked up the bowl.

"Since you're still eating, why don't I give you a show?"

Bella lay back on the bed, took some of the cream, and began sucking it off her fingers.

"Mmmmm, it's good, but I'd rather suck your cock," she said after she pulled her finger out.

Scooping some more out, she put some on her hard nipples and down her belly. It was cold to the touch, so she let out a low hiss. His eyes were locked on her as she spread her legs apart and rubbed it over her wet folds. It was no wonder that his breakfast had little appeal to him anymore. Once the plate was set aside, he was over her, licking, sucking, and biting on her succulent nipples. He stopped long enough to strip his clothes off and bury his face between her lean legs. The taste of the cream and her nectar was overwhelming; he wanted as much of her as she was willing to give. Her body was writhing as he greedily sucked her clit, determined to make her come. The intense pleasure rocked through her body as she fell over the edge, his name slipping off her lips continually. As soon as she was able to breath regularly, she sat up and saw her husband grinning at her.

"You always know what to do to make me come undone, and now it's my turn."

She pushed him back in the bed to straddle his waist as he pressed inside her. Their bodies began to rock together. His mouth was on her nipples, sucking and biting them hard. Edward had his hands on her ass, guiding her up and down the length of his cock. Her walls were getting tighter by the moment as she pushed down further on him. The sensation of her nails running over his chest was addictive.

"Fuck," she cried out, "I'm…I'm….fuck."

Bella came hard on his cock, her cum running over it. He watched her fall apart over him, and there was no way he would ever get enough of seeing his sexy wife riding him. As she began to lie down on him, he felt the familiar tightness in his balls and he plunged in deeper. All at once, his orgasm swept over his body and he surrendered to its' overwhelming power.

"Shit...Bella….fuck."

He let out a deeply held breath as they clung to each other, relishing in the bliss of their passion they shared. Minutes later, they lay with each other, deeply kissing, whispering sweet words of affection and promises of their bright future. Their love was all encompassing, deep, and pure. It was truly the start of an epic marriage.

-SLIH-

The sound of the machines was slightly intimidating to Riley. He had yet to leave Esme's side through the night, and he was not sure why he could not pull himself away from her. Was he still in love with her after all of these years? It was still a giant puzzle to him. She was still heavily sedated since her surgery late yesterday. She had sustained a concussion, broken her ankle as well as several ribs, and had surgery to remove part of her intestines due to her fall. Now it was all a waiting game to see when she woke up.

Multiple questions ran through his mind all night early into the morning. Esme needed serious help, perhaps in ways that he could never offer. Her letter was still in his pocket, and he read it over several times. Even if they had a sliver of a chance at a real relationship, there were numerous complications they had to work through first. As he rubbed his hands over his eyes, Riley knew he needed to step up to become her hero in this very dark time. He made up his mind now to stay with her because he knew that, deep down, there was the woman he knew hidden in the crevices of this nightmare. Esme needed someone to help her find her way again.

He took her hand in his, praying that she would find her way back to her authentic self.

-SLIH-

"Emmett, get off your lazy ass and give them a call. I want to have Edward and Bella over for a congratulatory diner tonight."

"Let me find my phone, Rose."

He stomped through the house back to the bedroom, muttering curses under his breath. His girlfriend's behavior had become more unusual over the past week, but he could not understand why that was happening. She had the beginning of a dream career, yet her mood swings were becoming more unpredictable. Why was she in a hell fire hurry to have them here for a meal?

After he dug it out of his jacket, Emmett dialed his friend's number, and we slightly surprised to actually talk with him. Edward and Bella were on their way home from the hotel after a wonderful first night as a married couple. He would give them a call once they were settled in at home. He closed the phone, setting it down on the dresser. There was something about this dinner that seemed off to Emmett. He just could not put his finger on it.

-SLIH-

"I don't feel comfortable about going over there. Honestly, I don't trust Rose any further than I could throw her. Her attitude has been very icy toward me since she began working for the dance company. I'd rather stay in with you and do some very dirty thing with you, Edward."

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he brushed her hair back.

"You don't know how much I want to spend every waking moment alone with you, baby. But we can go over there for a quick dinner and leave before dessert is served. I'd rather feast on your luscious curves all night."

He covered her face in soft kisses before moving to her neck. She let out soft whimpers as he licked over her ear lobe, and the longing was making its' presence known. There was a surge of wetness between her legs. His erection was pressing next to her hip as he started to pull down her dress. He would have removed it completely if his phone had not interrupted him. He took it out, believing it was Emmett when he noticed it was from the hospital instead. Bella watched him as he had a brief conversation, and, once he hung up, he turned his attention back to her.

"My mom's in a coma because she tried to kill herself," he said in a calm manner. She raised her hand to cover her mouth in shock.

"Oh dear god, why would she do such a thing?"

"She did it because she realized how horrible her life is, and she has nothing left. Or it's possible that her desperate plea for help did not go as smoothly as she hoped."

"Do we need to go to the hospital?"

He let out a deep breath before responding.

"In this case, I choose to be the bigger person. Will you come with me please?"

"You did not even need to ask," she said before standing on her toes to kiss his lips.

-SLIH-

There were four cocktail glasses sitting out on the counter, waiting to be filled. Rose had returned from the back of the house, freshly showered after having intense sex with Emmett. He was really good in bed and it took her mind off things for a short period. Now she had to get down to work before they arrived. The bottle of antifreeze was in the back of the closet, so she pulled it down. She had only a few minutes to get this done before he came in the kitchen. The ingredients for the French Martinis were on the counter, and they would mix well with the sweet taste of the antifreeze. She had done her homework and was well prepared for this.

She poured in a small amount of the poison into the glass, along with the vodka, raspberry liquor, and pineapple juice. Setting them aside, she began making the dinner that she knew no one would eat after Bella had just one sip of the killer cocktail. Rose took the antifreeze and threw it into the trash outside. When she came back into the house, Emmett was standing at the counter with the wrong glass near his mouth.

"Put the fucking drink down!"

She yelled so loud that it caused him to drop it. Glass shattered all over the floor, and the lingering scent of the chemicals filled the room.

"Rose, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She felt a cold shiver run down her spine as he looked at her with a death glare.

"What is that smell?"

Emmett kneeled down and looked at what was on the floor. His knowledge of crime scenes proved to be extremely valuable as he noticed there was more than alcohol in the drink. It was overly sweet. He knew she had just come inside, so he waked out the door to the trash. Once he looked in it, he found the damning evidence. His instincts had not faltered him. Rushing into the house, he saw Rose running into the bedroom.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is," he roared, "but you are getting out of my home and my life for good. Get your shit and hit the road. I know what you were doing, and no one hurts one of my friends."

Her hand flew across his face.

"She's has brainwashed you too? I thought you were smarter than that."

He could feel the massive tension building, but before he could do anything, she walked out of the room.

"Fuck you, Emmett McCarty, and the horse you rode in on."

Rose took her keys out of her bag and got into the car. Thankful that her BMW came to life, she backed the car out of the driveway way, flooring it out onto the road as fast as possible. She was completely unclear as to where she was headed to, but so long as she was away from them, it was fine by her.

-SLIH-

They took the elevator up to the third floor. Edward was very calm, but unsure of what condition his mom would be in now. When they got into her room, a tall man was sitting beside her, talking in a soft voice. Riley turned to see them come in, and the resemblance he shared with that man was uncanny. They stared at each other for a few moments. Bella was sure she saw an older version of her husband in this stranger.

"Hello. I'm Riley Biers…are you Esme's son?"

"I'm Edward, and yes I am her son. This is my wife, Bella."

A cold sweat ran down Riley's back because he was face to face with his son. Even if he was aware of this fact, it was impossible to know if Edward knew the truth. How much had she told him about his biological father? Someone was going to be hurt one way or the other when the truth came out.

"Pardon me, but why exactly are you here?"

"I don't know if it is my place to tell you this, but I was very close to your mom many years ago. She was the love of my life. We were going to get married, but there were some…complications."

He could see the wheels turning in Edward's mind as he processed this information.

"Mom never mentioned you to me. How many years ago was this?"

"It's been almost twenty five years since the last time we were together."

His twenty-fifth birthday was coming up in a few weeks. This was much more than a simple coincidence. Bella stood next to him, keeping him calm in the midst of this confusion.

"Are you not telling me something I need to know?"

Riley let out a gust of air.

"Edward, your mom told me a few days ago that she became pregnant with my son right before she married Carlisle. I'm your biological father."

There was no noise in the room except for the whirring sound of the machines.

"Look, I know this is unexpected news, but I could not keep it from you."

"Why would she keep this secret from me?"

"It's probably the same reason she kept it from me, as well. Esme has some serious problems that she needs to get help for if she survives this coma."

This information had changed everything. It explained the hostility that Carlisle had expressed to him over the years. For the first time in his life, Edward had a real father, even if time had granted this far later than it should have.

"Riley, I know this is a strange time to ask you about this, but I would like for you to come to our house for dinner. There are so many questions I have for you. Now is not the time for us to go over the answers. And you are right about Mom. She needs someone that can help her. Do you think that person is you because I have washed my hands of her."

"It's not my place to judge what has happened in the past between you and your mom. In the note she left, she said that you would hate her forever. I'd like to spend some time talking with you, Edward, no matter what happens with her."

One of the attending physicians came in to examine Esme. Her condition had not improved over the past few hours, but at least it had not decreased.

"How is she doing now?"

"Mrs. Cullen's EEG test that were done a short time ago look good considering the possible traumatic brain injury she could have suffered. As long as her blood pressure does not drop, that is a good sign. She'll be using the ventilator until we can see that she can possibly breathe on her own."

"Is there any chance she can make a full recovery?"

"It is possible, but she will be here for some time. There is a long road ahead for her to return to a normal way of life," he said before exiting.

"I think we'll be on our way, but let me program your number in my phone."

Once they had exchanged numbers, Bella and Edward left to go home. He also called Emmett, who explained the disaster that occurred a short time ago with Rose. He broke down over the phone, his anger shining clearly. It was very odd for him to hear his normally jovial friend this mad, but Rose's malicious nature had damaged him. What scared Edward more was the fact that she had planned to hurt Bella in one of the worst ways possible.

She heard the conversation as well, and it chilled her to the bone. All of her worst fears about her former best friend had come to light. Had they gone to dinner over at their house, Bella could have very well been poisoned. She maintained her composure until they got home. Edward carried her into their home as she sobbed. He set her on the bed, kissing her gently on her forehead.

"Baby, I'm going to start a bath for us. We need each other now more than ever."

He went into the bathroom, turned on the water, and added her bubble bath till the tub over flowed with bubbles. She came in the room, completely naked, ready to be in the shelter of his embrace. He removed his clothes as she got in and moved to one side. Seconds later, he had her cradled against his chest. They looked into each other's eyes, finding the peace they were desperately seeking out.

"I love you so much, Edward. You keep me grounded."

"As I love you madly, Bella. I would be lost with your softness and your passion to heal me."

They kissed deeply as their hands cleaned each other of the emotional entanglements of this day. It was beyond fucking as he pulled her on top of his hard cock. They had a deep reverent form of love making that brought them closer than ever. He filled her over and over as they kissed and licked over every inch of their bodies. She clung tightly to him as he moved deeper inside. Her orgasm was getting closer by the moment as she craved more of anything he would give her.

"Please, Edward, don't stop."

"Never, baby. You feel so fucking good and tight. Come on my cock."

His words spurred her on and, and with one last swivel of her curvy hips, Bella lost herself in an intense orgasm. She cried his name repeatedly as her walls tightened around his thick cock. He plunged in as far as possible while he watched her head fall back. His body began to shake when he felt her cum drizzling over him. Seconds later, an intense orgasm shook him to his core.

"Fuck…fuck, Bella."

Her body fell over him as he moved in and out of her pussy, coating her walls with ribbons of his cum. She kissed and sucked over his neck, feeling a deep contentment in her soul. They stayed like this until the water turned much cooler. She moved off his body and he grabbed towels for them. Once they were dried off, he scooped her up to take her to bed. The rest of the night, they made intense, passionate love until she was far too weak to continue. As she slept, Edward thought about the damage that Rose had nearly done to them. He was not going to forget that she had the intention to kill his wife. Looking over his wife's face, he kissed her eyelids softly.

"I will continue to keep you safe to the very best of my abilities, Bella."

He made this promise to her some time ago, and he would never break it.

**So much is happening around them, but Edward and Bella always find a way to heal each other. Please let me know your thoughts. Love you all! XXOO**


End file.
